


【千至】被爱妄想

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 千至
Kudos: 19





	【千至】被爱妄想

卯木千景

心理学说，21天，可以让人形成一个新的习惯。

8点27分，我听见有人停在身后不远处，轻轻“啊”了一声，然后拉开我左手边的椅子坐下，恰好与我隔了一个空位。

和此前一样，他买了大杯浓缩和芝士可颂，坐下来后，先打开手机，等待加载的过程中，开始漫不经心地咬面包，约莫吃下一半，才喝一口咖啡。

接下来，他会把时间全部花在玩手机上，不过等不了多久，他的手机就会没电，他随身带着充电器，在充电的时候解决剩下的半个可颂和大半杯咖啡。

今天不怎么顺利，因为我坐了他平时的座位，这里正好有插座。

手机上是关于茅崎至的所有信息，我已经看了很多遍，如果要做一份关于他个人履历和生活习惯的试卷，他自己的分数也许都不会比我高。但在等待他走过来和我搭话这段时间里，我还是不可抑止地有些紧张，因为如果他没有走过来，事情会麻烦很多，而我本质上也是一个怕麻烦的俗人。

“前辈，早。”

我停下搅拌咖啡的动作，将手机面朝下放到桌面上，抬起头和他打招呼：“早。是......茅崎？”

“嗯。”他点点头，但无意寒暄，连自我介绍也懒得做，手里拿着充电器和手机，来意很明显：“虽然很唐突，但前辈介意和我换座位吗？我手机没电了。”

他用刻意放轻的声音说话，赔着笑，眼睛弯弯的，一副脆如薄纸的躬谦做派。我毫不怀疑，如果我拒绝他，眼前这张谦逊礼貌的面具就会立即裂开。

我站起身，跟他说好，但并没有坐到他那边去，而是坐到了旁边。

茅崎和我道了声谢，坐下来将充电器连上插座，打开花里胡哨的游戏界面。似乎遇到点麻烦，他手指在屏幕上快速点击，嘴里小声嘟囔咒骂。

我把他留在原位的托盘推到他面前，故意碰到他的手肘，他吓了一跳，摁掉屏幕有些慌张地对我说“谢谢”。

“不客气。昨天晚上忘记充电了吗？”

“啊，嗯。”他用两个单音节的词打发我，然后低下头吃早餐。

玻璃窗外提着公文包的行人渐渐多了起来，很快就要到上班时间了。我在确认时间的间隙看了一眼茅崎，也许是以往的节奏被打断的缘故，他今天吃早餐的速度比平时慢很多。不过这样很好，留给我的时间充裕一些，不至于让我挑起话题显得太唐突。

我将一只脚踩到高凳的横杆上，这样的姿势会显得更放松：“剧团的工作很辛苦吗？”

茅崎扭过头，睁大眼睛。

我在自己脸上比划了一下，笑着说：“黑眼圈很重。”

“也没有，只是睡得比较晚。”他极快地眨了眨眼睛，捧起杯子喝咖啡。

根本没睡吧。

撒谎不是一件讨喜的事，但他长了一张极漂亮的脸，会让人不由自主地想要原谅他。

"剧团的事······前辈也知道吗？"他握着杯子，有些窘迫地问。

我半开玩笑地说："这样的事情发生在'茅崎先生'身上，在公司应该很难成为秘密。"

"这样，"茅崎更窘迫了，说，"前辈不会也去看过演出吧？"

我眯了眯眼睛，说："没有。一票难求，抢不过'茅崎先生'的女友粉。"

"前辈，请停止打趣我的行为。"

他竖起手掌，冲我做出一个手势，我看到他掌心很深很乱的纹路。听说这样的人内心很敏感，也有人说掌纹乱的人会很滥情。根据情报粗略推断他应该是后者，但有关情感的推测不在计划范围之内，如果他愿意付钱做咨询我倒不介意和他细说。

接下来的五分钟内，我们粗泛地聊了聊天气、股票和休假安排。我拿捏着谈话节奏，觉得差不多了，对他说："看在我把座位让给你的份上，下次公演可以给我票吗？"

他愣了会儿，最终点头答应下来。

通常情况下，周三的公司气氛都不会太高，早上和宣发组开会，一屋子人都神色恹恹。茅崎不是这个项目的pm，但作为宣发部门的中管，还是出席了会议。他到得挺早，坐在靠后的位置，手上捏了本笔记本。我习惯不时扫一眼众人，有几次视线恰好和茅崎撞上，而后又相安无事地错开。会议结束后，上司将我留下来聊方案的细节，我们边走边说，他的声音有些小，但我并不打算弓着背迁就他的身高，因此听得心不在焉。我们走到电梯间，遇到几位同事，茅崎也在，下行的摁钮亮着，但电梯还在高层。我记得他会议结束后就走了，没理由等到现在。

电梯到了，我往后退了一步让上司先行，几番推辞承让，电梯门总算合上。

我身后只剩一个茅崎。

金属镜面里的他背部贴着墙，双腿交叠往前伸，一只手揣在兜里，另一只手捏着笔记本的一角，工牌不好好戴着，在手腕上绕了两圈垂悬在半空。

“有事要说？”我调整了一下领带的位置，将之稍稍拉松了一些，“因为不是直属上司，所以在前辈面前都懒得装乖了吗，精英后辈。”

“什么啊，”他嘟囔一句，从笔记本里抽出一张纸递过来，“上次答应前辈的票。”

我垂眼看了看票上的剧目信息，是冬组的加场，时间倒是很近，就在周五。我没接那张票，偏头看了他一眼。

他浑然不觉，抬了抬下巴，将票递过来一些，说：“前辈？”

原来眼前是一只偷换概念的小狐狸，明知我要的是春组的票，却装傻卖乖地递张冬组的票来，就等着幸灾乐祸，尾巴要翘到天上去。

我收下那张票，对他说谢谢。

“不客气，”小狐狸眯眼笑笑，眼角眉梢都是得意，连电梯也不等了，抄着手往外走，“我去人事拿点资料，前辈，再见。”

人事就在楼上一层，他走消防通道会更快。我看着他的背影消失在拐角，忍不住嗤笑一声，将票夹在了文件夹里。

茅崎的小动作或多或少对我原本的计划造成影响，或许是扮演上班族的时间太久了，我对一切占据休息日的非私人活动都兴致缺缺。我尽可能将观剧视为一项纯粹的任务，但划掉日程表上探店行程时还是忍不住在心里将茅崎拖出来骂了一顿。

周五下午结束手边的工作后，我卡着时间去找茅崎。他们部门有联谊聚餐，我到的时候茅崎正绷着一张标准笑脸和同事周旋，看那样子，无非是找各种借口不出席。我想起关于他的那一份资料，里面记录了他大学到工作参加过的所有联谊活动，次数远低于同龄人出席活动的平均值，但有关他的社交评价中，却没有出现"宅男""社交恐惧"这类词。果然是一只狐狸。

"······好的好的，拜托，请先放我去洗手间吧！"茅崎被一群人围着挤到门口，他有些无奈，双手合十，讨好地哄着看起来好说话的女职员。

"不会中途跑掉吧，茅崎先生可是有前科的。"

"那我只好抵押外套了。"他苦笑着把手上的外套递出去，顶着一群人审视的目光往洗手间走。

我推开洗手间的门，站到洗手池前听隔间里压低的说话声。

"······拜托，十分钟后给我打电话捞我吧······联谊这种事情少参加一次又

不会怎样······什么？游戏？游戏当然不一样！······喂？喂，别见死不救啊喂？"

多半不遂人愿，因为他又开始骂人了。

他打开隔间门的时候我正打算敲门，手抬在半空有些愚蠢，不过和他五彩斑斓的表情相比还是略逊一筹。他极快地整理好情绪，挂上惊讶且不失礼数的表情，说："前辈？"

“刚就觉得很像你的声音，”我把手收回来，迅速岔开话题，“我没开车，原本是想拜托你捎我一程去剧院的。不过似乎不太巧，刚刚遇到你的同事，说你们要去联谊活动。”

我尽量让自己表现得很遗憾。

“啊，是这样没错……”

“怎么，看你样子似乎有些勉强？”我继续问。

他抬头看了我一眼，发现我在忍笑后立马泄了气，说：“刚刚前辈分明有听到我讲电话吧。”

“抱歉，不是故意的，”我举手投降，“所以，要我捞你一把吗？”

他想了想，说：“这时候的地铁很堵，是我捞你一把吧，前辈。”

就这样，交易达成。

我们一前一后地走出洗手间，走廊上没有人，茅崎看了眼手机消息：“他们先下楼了。”

也好，让人看到我和他一起从洗手间出来，指不定别人怎么想。

他的同事在楼下大厅里，除了茅崎，应该还在等别的人。我跟在他后面走过去，虽然部门不同，也不至于脸生，好几个人同我打招呼，我一一回应了。

“卯木前辈刚下班吗？”

“对，不过马上开始加班计时，”我看了看表，说：“周三的项目经理约了合作方改方案，原本是约在下周一，刚刚接到通知要提前。”

我偏头看了眼一旁神游的茅崎，问：“茅崎是没收到信息吗？没看到你的确认邮件。”

“啊？”他很配合地做出懵懂的表情，接着打开手机随便翻了翻，“抱歉，我刚看到。”

随后，他便游刃有余地开始忽悠同事，我适时地打断了他：“时间差不多了，我们一起过去吧。”

茅崎煞有其事地点头：“好的，前辈。”

他似乎一刻也不想多待：“前辈，我先去取车。”

说完便往电梯间走。

没办法，我只好接过他的外套追上去。

天鹅绒路附近的路况我已经很熟悉，有几条小路可以很好地错开高峰，但茅崎一直跟着车载导航走，被堵在路上也是意料之中。

车里有些闷，我降下一点车窗，问：“能赶上演出吗？”

“可以吧，”茅崎扫了一眼时间，说得不怎么自信，不过他想了想又说，“最多迟到15分钟。”

“15分钟就不让进场了。”

茅崎无所谓，说：“我带你进去就好了啊，大不了被左京骂一顿。”

我提醒他：“但我还没吃晚饭。”

茅崎拉好手刹，从后座的纸箱里翻出两个袋装面包和一瓶绿茶递给我：“将就一下吧，前辈。”

我看了一下包装袋上的内容，草莓酱，红豆沙，不是很感兴趣，但还是拆开一个咬了一口。果酱甜腻腻的，面包也不是很松软。

“有这么难吃么？”

我灌了几口绿茶，快速解决掉剩下的面包，说：“不习惯甜食。”

茅崎撇了撇嘴，车流松动，他松开了刹车。

我们最终还是迟到了，茅崎拉着我从后台工作通道进去，一路刷脸把我送到门口。

我问：“不一起看吗？”

“我还没吃饭呢前辈。”

真遗憾。

此刻的我，很希望他能留在我身边，作为一双审视的眼睛，盯着我在黑暗里继续扮演卯木千景。

我坐在观众席靠后的位置，挨着过道，邻座是一位穿高中制服的女学生。背景音突然转调，她靠过去和同伴低低地说，那是炽天使吧？

我抬起头，干冰将舞台层层缭绕，乌列尔站在白雾中，声音比神情更冷漠。

掌心突然一阵钝痛，我垂眼看，演出票中间多了两道裂痕，指甲在皮肉上刻下凹陷。

演出还在继续，我却没再看一眼。

我始终没有办法平和地面对那个人，即使隔着很远，即使他根本不可能看见我。

舞台上灯光好亮，他披着雪白的袍子，背着一对巨大的白羽翅，真干净，真讽刺，天使的躯壳可以藏匿肮脏的灵魂吗？我好想知道。

我想知道为什么有人死在冷夜而有人却改名换姓活得好好的，想知道为什么秘密周全的行动会暴露，想知道多少个圣诞节的姜饼才能捂暖一个人的心，想知道如果当初我强硬地拉他走结局是不是不一样。

幕布逐渐合上，冷色的一束光送走那个温柔善良的灵魂。观众席变得吵嚷，照明依次亮起来，我该做回卯木千景了。

我跟着人流走出剧院，有人哭红了眼，有人说米迦勒好可怜。我有些混乱，有关演出的记忆太零碎，一时间竟拼不完整，只是仿佛突然被悲伤的海所淹没，眼泪和怜悯让我感到惊惶。

入口处立着很大一副宣传海报，画面上是一片手绘的白羽毛。我留在那儿看了很久，等到人都散了，想起来这原本就是一出悲剧。

August，你看到了吗，米迦勒死了，死于他的善，他的爱。

茅崎至

秋冬两组的追加公演一直排到年底，之后跟了几场联合演出，不过由于假期将近，大家虽然辛苦，气氛都还算不错。把卯木送进剧场，回到宿舍果然被左京抓到，有小弟就是好，剧团里什么事都不会漏掉。

"都说过不要带无关人员进后台，你不要当耳旁风啊！"左京甚至放下碗就开始了。

"知道了知道了，下不为例。"

晚饭又是咖喱，还不如去联谊，起码能吃点别的。

"放假后就是春组公演了，听说经理他们有在商量招新。"臣从锅里拿出一碗蒸蛋放到我面前，一边收拾盘子一边说。

"听谁说？"

"龟吉。"

我对那只吉祥物的话没什么兴趣，不过蒸蛋很好吃，我不明白为什么臣没有争取到宿舍料理大权，一周四天咖喱，我怀疑我快得黄疸了。

臣说："你之前拿的票是今天的？"

我点点头，但拿的时候没注意是工作日的排期，想到只能在车上嚼面包的卯木，顿觉咖喱也不是不能接受。他好像不喜欢甜食。

"冬组的粉丝吗？"臣把盘子摞得高高的。

我想了想，说："不算吧。"

我不信卯木在咖啡店蹲了一个月就为了找我拿张冬组的票，有这功夫，他还不如去找黄牛。

"看来又是冲着某人来的啊，那对方应该很失望吧。"

失望倒不见得，非要说的话，卯木进场前的表情看起来似乎有点······无助。

我把吃完的盘子递给臣，顺便洗了洗手。

"你去哪？今晚有活动。"

"帮我请个假啦。"

我得去看看那个人。

演出还没结束，我套了件羽绒服，坐在剧院对面的便利店刷游戏记录。公司楼下那间咖啡馆开张之前，我一直在这里解决早餐，所以店员已经很眼熟我，结账时还送了我几颗奶糖。店里正在做冬日活动，热饮买一送一，如果卯木不介意，我可以请他吃一碗面，再喝一杯姜茶。

排名越来越靠前，但始终达不到最高分数段，我调出榜一的装备界面，比照着氪了十多单，把装备都换成了新的。手机因为扣款提示震动不停，我可能只能请卯木吃面了。入店提示响起，我抬头看向街对面，剧院大门打开，观众陆续走出来，但没看到卯木。我给经理发了条短信，问他后门有没有开，对方很快回复说没有。

直到人都基本走散了，还没见卯木的身影，我不信我自己看漏了，拉上帽子打算过去看看。

刚走到路边，就看到剧院里走出一个高高瘦瘦的男人，镜片闪了一下反光，我停在路边，不打算走过去，最好能装作偶遇，不然也太尴尬了。只是等了很久也不见他过来，我往旁边挪了几步，看见他停在海报前没有走。

从这里只能看见他一小半侧脸，他站了很久，期间吹了一阵风，后来天上飘起了小雪。

初雪啊。

我摸出手机从群聊中找到卯木的联系方式，发了一条短信过去。

【前辈，演出结束了吗？】

没有回复，他甚至没有拿出手机。

也许没电了。

或者饿了。

路边有个小孩坐在椅子上吃饼干，我回到便利店买了一盒水果糖和一袋肉干，走到小孩面前蹲下。

"想吃吗？"我扬了扬手里的东西，故意发出一点声响。

小孩点点头。

"你帮哥哥一个忙就给你，好不好？"

希望自己不要被当成坏人，小孩忸怩半天，答应了。

"等会儿有个叔叔路过，高高的，戴眼镜，如果他看你，你就请他和你一起吃零食。"

"他不看我呢？"

我愣了愣，摸摸他的脑袋："那你就自己吃。"

总要停下脚步，才能得到点什么吧。

我进店给自己买了一杯咖啡，喝掉一半后离开便利店。剧院里已经没有观众，保安正在锁门。我走到小男孩旁边坐下，他摊开手心，把肉干和糖递到我面前，我坐在雪里，和小孩一起吃完了剩下的零食。

之后一段时间，我没在咖啡店遇到过卯木，听公司同事说他出差去了澳洲，不知道什么时候回来。生活回归平常，年终简直加班地狱，连着熬了两个通宵后，我给家里打电话说放假不回去，过年那几天就待在宿舍除了睡觉，就是教三角打游戏。等到假期结束，剧团的人陆陆续续回来，又开始排练新的剧目。

招新的事果然被提上日程，全员会议结束后，监督找我私下谈话，旁敲侧击地让我有空收拾一下房间，万一新成员要求住宿，总不能让人家连下脚的地方都找不到。我回到房间，一整晚都很烦，连输好几把，最终抱着被子在沙发上睡着了。

结果第二天早上睡过头，上班差点迟到。卡着时间打完卡，一转头就看见卯木，一段时间没见，总觉得他晒黑了一点，南半球的太阳果然很毒啊。

"早。"

"早。"

我抓了抓头发，正愁该说点什么，却听见他提起剧团招新的事，我有点云里雾里，这感觉和上次他找我要演出票一样，很突兀，但他先提到博客，一切又变得符合逻辑。他看起来很热情，兴趣盎然，和之前雪夜里那个卯木千景完全不同，就连我提出的不合理协议也爽快同意。我们约好了面试时间，他似乎很满意，从身后拿出一个印有楼下咖啡店logo的纸袋递给我，我打开看了看，里面是一杯咖啡和一只可颂，和我之前的口味一样。

"记得吃早餐，周末见。"他挥了挥手，转身进了电梯。

我拎着袋子回到工位上，脑子有点晕，几次点开错误的文件夹。

周末卯木的入团面试我没有参加，我跟监督说是为了避嫌，然后心安理得地窝在宿舍刷限时副本。晚上吃饭的时候才知道过程出奇顺利，监督把卯木挂在嘴边翻来覆去夸了不下十遍，最后跟我说，卯木下周末搬进宿舍，让我和他好好相处，言下之意，赶紧打扫房间。

周一早上我在咖啡店见到卯木，他坐在窗边冲我招手，我走过去在他旁边坐下。

"还是浓缩和可颂？我先帮你点了。"他把食物推过来，我摸了摸杯壁，温度刚好。

"前辈这叫什么，无事献殷勤？"

他哈哈大笑："一顿早餐换未来室友的关照，怎么看也不算亏本买卖。"

也许住进来的时候就不会再有这样的笑容了，我总觉得他像是个有洁癖的人。

"前辈，如果想要打探剧团成员的喜恶什么的可以现在问哦。"

我喝了一口咖啡，不烫口，终于不用先哽下面包再喝了。

"哦，那从未来室友开始吧，"卯木转了转戒指，语气平常得仿佛在讨论天气，"茅崎喜欢什么？"

我说："这样问很犯规。"

卯木不觉得，说："是吗？"

我点点头，继续吃早餐，他没再说话，转戒指玩打发时间。

我们搭同一部电梯，卯木到23楼，我到17楼。电梯提示楼层到达，我跟他说再见，他揣着手，只是点了点下巴。卯木的镜片有些泛蓝，光线撞了一下，我没看清他的眼睛，但总觉得他其实并没有看我。

茅崎至

卯木搬进来那天午后突然下起了小雨，他只拿了一个小的登机箱，黑色的箱面沾了雨水。他敲门进来时我正在翻箱倒柜地找备用钥匙，一转头，他站在门口，迈出的脚收了回去。

“茅崎？”

虽然我知道自己现在的样子和平时上班判若两人，但也不至于一副见了鬼的表情吧，入住协议第一条是不是写得不够详细？

我把刘海夹起来，打开灯，说：“我以为你会先去剧团转转，咲也不是说有个小的见面会吗？”

“因为下雨所以临时取消了，松川先生说群演们赶不及过来，”卯木把门推开了些，垂眼看地板，问，“······我要怎么走才会不破坏你的完美配线？”

所以说临时取消这种事为什么不及时通知一声啊！我只整理了被占用的空书桌和衣柜，地板还是一片狼藉，连自己都觉得下脚很艰难。虽然这是事实，但卯木那副真诚发问的脸是怎么回事，我情愿他直接开大嘲讽。

我叹了口气，走过去帮他拿行李箱，说：“前辈，想笑的时候直接笑不会掉块肉的。”

卯木跟在我身后走进房间。

“你就这点行李吗？”我把行李箱放到他的书桌旁边，抽了几张纸擦干净上面的水珠，箱子很轻，不像是装满了东西。

卯木站在沙发前打量屋子里的陈设，说：“嗯，我有在公司附近租住公寓，加班时住那里会比较方便，所以暂时没有带太多东西过来。”

可以自宅为什么要申请入住宿舍？想想就觉得很生气。

“你介意我帮你铺床吗？”我把柜子里的被褥和枕头抱出来，卯木似乎不太明白我的意思，我指了指他的衣服，解释道，“我是说，我穿家居服可能比你更方便。”

“那多谢。”

我踩着木质楼梯爬上他的床，朝他伸手：“前辈，请把被子给我。”

他依言照做，等我铺好了被子，又递给我枕头。

“为什么纹样是花？”卯木有些困惑。

卯木的床品是上周采购时买的，我努力回想了一下，说：“可能上周负责陪监督外出采购的是月冈或者椋，如果是高远，大概会是大叔格纹款吧。”

卯木一脸受教：“原来是这样。”

宿舍的床是紧挨着摆放的，所以我可以直接爬回自己的床上去躺着。反正人已经到了，整理就不必继续了吧，我得弥补一下精神消耗。

卯木问：“就这样？”

还要怎样啊？

“那，欢迎入住？”

他似乎很轻地笑了一声，正要说什么，门外传来了咲也的声音，说监督让大家去茶厅集合。

我挣扎着爬下床，赤脚走到旁边穿拖鞋，卯木站在一旁没有动。

“不走吗？”

卯木说：“怕破坏线路，你走前面。”

我确定他这次是真的在嘲讽。

满开宿舍是旧式宅子改建来的，公共空间大，分区也明确。通常如果不是全员会议大家都爱去茶厅，那儿原本是日式茶座，后来添了一套软皮沙发，虽然搭起来不伦不类，但坐起来真的挺舒服。

茶厅里已经聚了不少人，沙发留了一个空位，监督招呼卯木过去坐下，简单介绍寒暄后，便说起公演的事。

一年的经营下来，剧团各组都积攒了一定人气，新成员能不能得到观众的认可还是未知数，我总觉得直接让新人做主演是一件挺冒险的事情。我以为卯木会拒绝，但他却出人意料地爽快，就像当初提出加入剧团一样，看上去饱含热情。

他的积极态度无疑给了监督极大的自信，紧跟着她便同缀说起剧本的事。要以一个几乎算得上是陌生人的对象为主演写剧本对于缀而言相当于裸装备打高难副本，他纠结了一会儿，问卯木能不能聊一聊，做个小采访。

卯木让他随便问。

毫无新意，缀首先问起卯木的喜好。

听人说，试图以询问好恶作为了解一个人的手段是不自觉讨好对方的表现。

卯木说：“只要是辣的东西我都喜欢。”

我突然想起之前买的肉干，也许应该选超辣味。

他一本正经地回答问题，像哄小孩一样，说着说着，眼睛一眯，故事就不对劲了。什么印度出差，就算我入职时间不长，也知道公司业务根本没有拓展到南亚地区，他说得煞有其事的样子，监督眼睛都快直了。

玩笑以卯木毫不诚恳的道歉结束，监督难得找到同好，扬言晚上要大展身手，看她兴冲冲的样子，未来一周估计都逃不过咖喱。缀的访谈无疾而终，话题从咖喱跳到印度电影，众人三三两两地散了，卯木端起茶杯喝了口水，脸上的笑还没淡下去，但眼神却没什么温度。

他看见我没走，推了推眼镜，问：“怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”

我笑了笑，转身回房间。

晚饭果然是咖喱，我吃到一半，偷偷给臣发LIME。

“今天有没有加餐投喂？”

臣在和兵头说话，没看手机，我贴着凳子往下滑了点，伸腿踢了他一脚。

他低头回复：“没有。监督说今天是为千景先生特别准备的入团餐。”

“为什么要我陪吃啊啊啊！”

臣回复了一个挠头尴尬的表情贴图。

卯木突然凑过来在我耳边说：“茅崎，吃饭不要玩手机。”

这语气，真像我妈。

我条件反射地把手机扣在了桌面上。

监督说：“哇，至先生竟然这么听话！”

竟然？竟然？

卯木说：“可能想起了上班摸鱼被上司抓现场的恐惧吧。”

饭可以乱吃话可不能乱说，当着这么多小朋友的面怎么可以污蔑我，我对他说：“我上班从不摸鱼。”

卯木低头吃饭：“哦。”

我转头跟监督强调了一遍，她忙着给幸和椋添菜，没理我。

一顿饭的时间就这么磨过去，晚饭结束照例是自由活动，卯木去了花园散步，我和万里打了两局手机游戏，九点多的时候回房间准备开直播，正打算找卯木说一下让他别进屋，却发现他已经走了。

“他说晚上要加班，所以今晚不能住宿舍，”咲也正在锁门，“已经走了一会儿了。”

精英上司也不容易啊，不知道他的工资是不是很美丽。

第二天早上卯木出现在了餐桌上，看上去精神不错，他正在切一块吐司，左手中指上的戒指刚好反射阳光，晃了一下我的眼睛。

“早。”

我垂下眼皮，揉了揉眼：“早。”

监督拉开椅子，说：“为什么至先生的黑眼圈比千景先生还重，明明加班的是千景先生吧。”

因为我打游戏到凌晨四点啊，这种事情大家心照不宣就可以了。

东说：“要不要我给你推荐眼部面膜？”

我摆手：“敬谢不敏，敬谢不敏。”

卯木给自己续了半杯红茶，拎着茶壶问我：“红茶要不要？”

“不，我要喝咖啡，”我把杯子递给正在煮咖啡的臣，“超提神口味，plz——”

卯木说：“那你应该在咖啡里加点咖喱。”

我摇头：“那只会让我立即倒地不醒噩梦连连。”

卯木吃完早餐便先去了排练室，监督敲了敲桌面，让我不要磨磨蹭蹭。

口中的咖啡太苦太酸，我突然悲从中来，城堡没了，地位也一落千丈。

都怪卯木千景。

“至先生，今天也要打起精神啊！”

这是咲也每次排练前都必然要对我说的一句话，有时候会让我错觉自己是生命垂危的病人。

由于公演剧本还没定，排练内容也只是练练基本功，大家七嘴八舌地给剧本支招，魔法师，古装剧，卯木没有任何意见，说不管是什么都会尽力尝试。监督的表情变得有些僵硬，后面的半场练习都没怎么说话，自己坐在旁边不知道在想些什么。结束后她请卯木留下来单独聊聊，我回头看了眼卯木，总感觉有点不安。

这种不安持续了很长时间，中午吃饭的时候监督没有主动给大家添菜，也没有向之前那样故意制造话题让卯木参与进去，她似乎在刻意与卯木保持距离，而卯木的行为却很正常，看不出有什么异样。

饭没吃完突然有人敲门，监督放下碗去开门，过了一会儿跑过来叫真澄去客厅，大家都觉得奇怪，纷纷放轻动作听客厅里的动静。

我大致听明白了，靠在椅背上感慨：“继承家业什么的也太偶像剧了吧，为什么主角不是我啊。”

卯木点点头：“白长了一张男主角的脸。”

我摸了摸自己的脸皮，说：“······也不算白长吧？”

卯木瞄了我一眼：“你难道打算下海吗？”

“······当着小孩的面能不能注意一下啊前辈。”

好在咲也他们都顾着偷听，没注意这边。

客厅里谈话的声音突然拔高，我刚一抬头，就看见咲也冲了过去。

“果然还是跟过去看看比较好，”我拉开椅子站起来，卯木还在喝汤，我问，“不一起吗？”

他拒绝了，挺直接的："我应该帮不上忙。"

须賀留下一句很难听的话走了，真澄回了房间，晚饭的时候也没有出来。宿舍里其他人也因为这事情绪低落，没了往日的热闹。我回到房间开电脑，过了一会儿，卯木推门进来。

我转头看他，他愣了愣，低头看手机，说："还不到十点。"

真无聊。

他捧着一杯热茶，坐到沙发上看杂志，我转过头继续搜碓冰家有关的内容。

"啧，名人真麻烦，不是慈善就是剪彩，这么多新闻我得看到什么时候······"

卯木走过来站到背后，我正点开一个新闻页，视频加载时屏幕上映出卯木的身形。

"你查真澄父亲？"

"嗯，想着能不能找点什么有用的。"

视频是卯木父亲参加慈善活动时的一段跟拍，镜头很晃，看得人头晕。我摘下耳机，关掉页面。

"试试这个呢？"卯木突然俯下身，从我手里拿走了鼠标，另一只手搭上键盘，在地址栏输入一行网址，敲下了回车键，"这样应该方便些。"

我没动，他偏头看了看我，然后直起身说："啊，不好意思，我只是觉得webcrawler可能更快。"

他举起手，说："下次不会碰。"

我把椅子拉近了点，撑着脸看屏幕，他喝完了茶，端起茶杯出门。

"晚安。"

"你今晚也不住这里吗？"

"明天要出差，今晚打算整理一下行装，所以明早也赶不回来吃早餐，帮我跟臣说一下吧。"

"好。"

他关上门走了，我把页面有效信息整理成文档传给了月冈，然后发博文取消了今晚的直播，卡着时间洗完澡，躺在床上看电影。电影讲一把枪，两颗子弹，四种孤独，我看得昏昏沉沉，最后看着菊地凛子裸露的背睡着，半夜醒来一次，把平板电脑和耳机扔到了卯木的床上。

果真如卯木所说，他周一跟项目部出差去了海德堡，听说隔着8小时时差和同事开视频会议。我怀疑他是机器人，靠香辛料和辣椒粉运作，根本不需要睡眠。周五监督和三角去了初惠太太所在的乡下，我下班堵了半个多钟，回到宿舍发现大家都回来了，卯木也在。

卯木穿休闲装，头发打理得很干净。我把提包挂好，问道："你出差回来了？"

"嗯，刚到不久，正好下班时间到了，就没去公司。"

"没有纪念品之类的吗？"我其实也就顺口一说，"德国有什么来着？香肠？啤酒？"

卯木说："带不走。"

我撇撇嘴，绕过他回屋换衣服。

吃完饭卯木还是坐在沙发上看杂志，这次没喝红茶，手边放了瓶还剩一半的苏打水。

"你今晚在哪住？"

"怎么？"

我总感觉他语气挺轻快。

"我和别人约了副本，估计会通宵。"我挺怕他睡不好的，毕竟刚飞回来，路程也远。

"那我回公寓。"

副本打到早上5点多，我有点饿，打开门去找吃的，刚打开厨柜，四处的灯齐刷刷地亮起来。我抱着曲奇盒子愣在原地，然后听见咲也说真澄不见了。我连忙放下盒子走出去，大家陆陆续续都凑了过来，最后推测真澄已经去了机场。最早去往美国的飞机是十一点，监督想了想，决定立刻去机场找人。

我上楼换好衣服，出门时正好遇上卯木，监督不由分说地让他一起去。

"······我只是个新人，你们去他才会开心吧。"

和上次在餐桌上一样，他拒绝得很干脆。

但监督却意外坚持，她看着卯木的眼睛，说："因为我们都是真澄君的家人。"

我看见卯木愣了一下，随后嘴角扬了扬，有点玩笑意味。他说："好，我知道了。"

周末的机场人比平常多，春组被分到北边的登机口，希特隆直奔服务台，不一会儿广播里便响起了他措辞奇怪的广播。

我停下来听完，说："什么啊？别人会以为在胡闹吧。"

"但是是最有效的手段，他很聪明。"卯木把手抄在衣服口袋里，看不出丝毫紧张感。

"前辈不要摸鱼了，快帮忙找人。"

卯木点点头，转身往另一个方向走，我扭头一看，那边是一间咖啡店。

我在自助值机柜台后面找到真澄，随后监督也赶了过来，趁他们谈话，我给剧团的其他人发了消息，过了会儿大家都聚齐了。我退到最后面，一不留神踩到身后人的脚，回头一看，是卯木。

他垂眼看着我，似乎在等我道歉，我退开了些距离，揪着他的外套袖子闻了闻。

卯木问："做什么？"

"看你刚刚是不是摸鱼喝咖啡去了。"

"结论呢？"卯木挑了挑眉。

我开始瞎编："没喝，但被女人搭讪了，用玫瑰香水的女人，品味堪忧啊前辈。"

"茅崎，"卯木深吸了一口气，小声问道，"你是不是被绿过？"

去死吧四眼杂鱼！

真澄的事几经波折总算告一段落，缀又成了全剧团最愁的人，他来找我聊卯木，想挖点信息找灵感。

我想了想，说："前辈的话，我也不熟啊，就算同公司，但因为部门和职级的差距所以几乎没有打过交道。你别坐沙发，坐这个。"

我把卯木的椅子踢给他。

"······坐哪还有讲究啊。"缀从沙发上起来，坐到了椅子上。

"啊，你见过把王座随便给别人坐的国王吗？"

缀打量了一番卯木的书桌，感叹道："怎么这么空啊？难道千景先生是极简主义者吗？"

"不知道。他有别的公寓，东西都没搬过来吧。"

缀趴在桌子上哀嚎："为什么这么难啊！"

我没接话，打开电脑调游戏设置。他嚎了会儿，说："我得再找他聊聊。"

"随便，"我戴上耳机，"我打游戏了，你别吵啊。"

他拉上门出去，估计是拉卯木出去聊天了，晚上回来时一脸疲惫，跟我说卯木让他带话今晚不回宿舍住，我习以为常，直播结束就睡了。

我没想到缀会通宵出剧本，虽然知道的时候并没有多意外，但他几个小时前还在哭诉没灵感，外出聊聊功效这么好？

剧本敲定后就开始正式公演排练，我的戏份不多，因此大多时候都在旁边躲懒看卯木和咲也对戏，正如监督所说，卯木的表演挑不出错，但就是感觉生硬没有情感。和咲也对戏的时候也很少有眼神交流，更像是在完成规定的单人工作，他和舞台是割裂的两个世界。

中午休息的时候咲也问我是不是他哪里做得不好，有没有可以改进的地方。我想了想，跟他说，大概不是你的问题。

工作日的早上卯木也会提前回宿舍，跟大家一起用早餐然后再去上班。宿舍的车库改成了杂物房，所以我们的车都停在剧院的地下停车场，卯木加入剧团的一大好处，就是我每天早上可以蹭他的车去公司，这样晚上我可以熬晚一点，在上班路上补个眠。

我起晚了，连领带都来不及系就打开门直奔餐桌，抓起一个火腿面包塞嘴里。

"喂，你好歹也喝口水吧。"左京皱眉。

不是我不想，但我真的赶不上了，卯木这个人是掐表算时间的，上次我就迟到半分钟，他油门一踩就走了。

"至先生！接着！"

臣把装着咖啡的瓶子拋过来，我反手接住，对他闪了个wink："爱你哦！"

幸穿好鞋走出去，"砰"地一声关上门，说："好恶心。"

车库里，卯木已经热好了车，我拉开副驾驶坐上去，一只手沾了油，一只手拿着杯子和领结。我说："前辈，帮我拉一下安全带。"

卯木没动。

"我手上有油，你不介意的话我也······"

他帮我扣好了安全带，和我做室友真是为难他了。

我就着咖啡吞面包，车厢里全是黄油的香气。卯木按下一点车窗，说："我下午去邻市开会，明天上午回来，帮我跟剧团请一下假。"

"请假是没问题，但你参加排练的时间会不会太少了，你又不住宿舍。"

卯木说："我会尽力协调的。"

他都这么说了我也不好再说什么，抽了张湿纸巾擦手上的油："说起来似乎大家都以为你在宿舍住的。"

卯木笑了笑，说："我以为你早跟他们说了。"

"我没那么无聊。"

"一会儿把车钥匙给你，你下班开回去吧。"

我咽下最后一口面包："行。"

主演不在，晚上的排练很快就结束了，我把游戏手柄扔给万里，抓他来帮我干架。他磨磨蹭蹭好半天才过来，我让他搬卯木的椅子坐，他一脸紧张地说："这样好吗？"

"坐个椅子有什么好不好的啊，"我蹲在地上插线，"不过你们怎么好像都挺怕前辈的样子？缀也是，咲也也是。"

"不是啊，只是有点不太会应付。哎，能不能快点，我还没洗澡，我不想打扫浴室啊。"

"没事的，他平常不怎么在房间。"

万里改操作设置一向很快，他把一条腿盘起来，往前坐了点，撑地的脚踢到了卯木的行李箱。他把箱子摆好，说："这样一看他的东西也很少啊，只有这个行李箱吗？话说他真的有住这里吗？"

啊，懒得解释，我直接开了游戏。

第二天我开了自己的车去上班，放在车库时间太久，车子落灰很严重，下班后我便去了一趟洗车店。晚上的排练只赶上后半场，卯木被熊三前辈点名批评了，不过心情完全不受影响，结束后还问我要不要出去吃点夜宵。

我带他去了剧院对面的便利店，店员是新来的，白白瘦瘦，看起来没什么精神。

"两份乌冬，两杯姜茶。"我从口袋里数一把零钞放到收银台上，抢在店员加糖之前说，"姜茶请给我糖包。"

卯木坐在窗边的座位，手机放在桌面上，用一张叠得方方正正的纸巾垫着。我把姜茶端过去，给他糖包："你自己加。"

"谢谢，不坐吗？"

"我去端面。"

回来时糖包撕开一个小口，倚着我那杯姜茶，我揭开杯盖把剩下的糖全倒进了杯里。卯木开始给自己的面里加辣椒酱，我看不下去了，说："这么多辣椒，胃真的没问题吗？"

"没问题。"卯木把面拌均匀，一碗乌冬变得红彤彤的。

卯木吃东西很安静，也很快，不一会儿就吃完了碗里的食物，小口小口地啜姜茶。

"前辈，真的不辣吗？"

我看他几乎没有出汗，也没有脸红。

"还好，我比较能吃辣。"

我心想这哪里叫能吃辣，简直是丧失味觉的程度。

"看样子你今晚也不打算住宿舍是吧？"

"想念公寓的床了，出差住的酒店环境不太好，一晚上没睡觉。"

我反正也打算通宵，他不住宿舍也挺好。吃完都快11点了，我们一前一后走出便利店，过了街便分开走，他去车库取车，我回宿舍。他对我挥了挥手："明天见。"

"等一下，"我叫住他，从口袋里摸出一袋辣味肉干递给他，"刚刚找零买的，你拿去吃吧。"

"零食啊······"他皱着眉研究包装袋上的卡通图案，然后笑了笑，说，"虽然不知道为什么给我这个，但还是多谢了。"

没关系，我也不知道为什么。或许只是想给之前雪夜里那个卯木千景一份补偿吧。

周六的排练依旧不顺利，咲也提议晚上全组再睡一次舞台。晚饭前卯木问我睡舞台是不是春组传统，说感觉像是某种神秘的入教仪式。我跟他说睡舞台是咲也教派的重要活动，不可以缺席，他问我教主主要有什么神通，保平安还是赚大钱，我想了想，说，是抽卡。

卯木对抽卡没有追求，所以晚上的缺席在我看来简直合情合理。我刚把充电器接上插座，他就传了消息来，说临时回公司加班，为了证明自己的清白，还拍了一张工作台的照片。我把消息转给其他人看，顺便提了一下我和卯木的入住契约，虽然我是制定者，但不得不承认那的确是一份非常严苛且不平等的契约，但迄今为止卯木非但没有提出过丝毫异议，还将之都完美落地执行，让人很难不去怀疑他的入团动机。

咲也把原因归于融入新团体的适应期，说："说不定内心其实想要跟我们大家搞好关系的！"

但不管从哪方面看都不像啊，我的意见被希特隆的热情打败，他兴致勃勃地宣布要开始制定亲近卯木的计划，我被拉着参与话题，等他们累得睡着了才摸了两把游戏。

希特隆的计划是一场关于食物的恶作剧，我眼睁睁看着他在卯木那盘咖喱上洒满了奇怪颜色的香料，接着又被卯木自己动手加了一份香料。

我不住咋舌："你那香料真的没问题吗？"

希特隆拍着胸脯保证："那可是我国传统的特辣香辛料，是能辣倒嗜辣者，还会让人着迷的极品哦。"

我倒不是关注它辣不辣，主要是那奇怪的颜色真的令人很不安。

卯木神色如常地吃完了盘子里的魔鬼食物，放下勺子，说："你们闹够了吧。"

咲也吓得往我背后躲了几分。

"我不太喜欢有人乱加东西到我的餐点里。"

卯木留下这句话，起身离开了餐厅。

这好像是认识卯木以来，第一次看他生气。回想起来，他刚刚的言行和语气算不上生气，更像是一种寒彻心扉的冷酷。他不喜欢，他的餐点，以及我们这些入侵者，这场短小的恶作剧最终画上了失败的句号。

为了不让事情闹到监督那儿去，咲也和希特隆连忙开始计划怎样才能让卯木接受我们的道歉，我支了很多招，最终还是输给了家族角色扮演。

我和希特隆演爸爸，带着三个傻儿子，给卯木爷爷诚恳致歉。

卯木懵了一瞬，然后回过神来，说：“如果是晚饭的事，我已经完全忘掉了哦。”

父子欢呼声一片，卯木清了清嗓子，说：“话说回来，为什么给我设定祖父的角色啊，我明明还没到那个年纪……”

他有些迟疑，说：“就不能是邻居家大哥哥之类的吗？”

缀说：“看吧，就说祖父真的不太行。”

我点点头：“母亲的外遇对象也不错。”

“那不行，同一个剧团的，你也得是家人。”

卯木露出之前那种有些许嘲讽意味的笑，说：“我们才认识不久吧。”

咲也说：“即使这样，我们也想和千景先生有如同家人一样的亲密关系啊。”

卯木没有将话说满，他摘下眼镜，闭了闭眼睛，说：“……你说得对。希望有天真能如此。”

\-------

卯木千景

我们是家人。

你也得是家人。

家人。

茅崎摔坏了游戏机手柄，外壳破裂，里面的零件缺了角，他把碎片捡起来，一块一块地拼好，然后手指松开，碎片重新掉到地上，摔得更碎，更烂。他拼不回去了，把坏掉的手柄扔进垃圾桶，然后在网上订购了一款全新的。

他们跟我谈什么来着？哦，家人。

我有的，我有过。

他在雪地里捡到我，带我回他的家，用手捂暖我僵直的四肢。他给我煮甜汤，但家里没了糖，于是他抓了一把辣椒粉。那碗汤很辣，烧化了肤骨脾脏上堆积的雪，心脏搏动，我再也没有害怕过冬天。

我们走过很多地方，我们争吵，冷战，无条件和好。我们是家人。

我把我唯一的家人分享给另一个人，另一个游荡在雪地的孤魂。他的爱像一簇永不熄灭的心火，他像爱我一样爱他，他说我们是家人。然我得到一堆无法拼凑的碎片，我失去了他。

茅崎的新手柄到了，他拆开盒子，连上显示器，一切看上去和之前没有任何区别。

而我呢？我要怎么做才能找回我唯一的家人。

尝过糖的孩子才会怕苦，我变得如此畏惧寒冬。我需要摄入更多辛辣的东西，烧穿厚重的冰层，我需要氧气。

“老——爸——”

这是茅崎对我的新称呼，接下来，他会让我走慢一点，让我帮他系安全带，让我给他请假，让我给他倒冰水。

他一声声地喊，撒娇，耍赖，毫无顾忌，心安理得。

我把水杯递给他，问：“你这么叫我，你父亲知道了不会生气吗？”

他摆弄着崭新的手柄，说：“不会吧，那又不一样。”

你看，不一样。

他们不介意寻觅新的家人，因为他们有退路，而我脚下只是一座正在垮塌的断桥。

沙发上放着一袋开封的棉花糖，第一个人走过来，接着是第二个、第三个，他们说密君最近很少吃棉花糖，说他没有睡在地板上，他们皱着眉，神情写满担忧。他们扮演着家人的角色，惟妙惟肖，December，你以为这就是你的救赎吗？我会证明给你看的。

我会证明他们的爱只是一种浅薄的施予，他们无所谓能否得到回应，因为你的爱对于他们而言只是生活之外的一点调剂。他们给你一时的爱，无关生死，终有一日你会成为他们记忆中的一座碑，镌刻与你无关的慷慨和良善。他们会回到家人身边，过完平静又刻薄的一生，你怎么会不明白？你不是也这样做了吗？

December。

冬天怎么这么长。

周一我在公司楼下的咖啡店遇到茅崎，如果他自己开车上班，就会在这里吃早餐。他坐在插座旁边的位置，见到我远远地招手，说，前辈早。

这个称呼会让我更有真实感。

他问：“生病好些了吗？”

我借口生病推掉了周末的排练。我点点头，说：“谢谢关心，已经没问题了。”

我走到点餐区下单，店员见到我，笑着问：“无糖牛奶和烟熏三明治是吗？”

我愣了愣，点头，然后递给他信用卡。他开始打单，说：“您最近不常来，我以为您的口味会变化，所以也只是试着问一问，没想到还和之前一样。”

“是吗。”我勉强笑了一下。我尽量避免在同一间店重复用餐，但之前为了调查茅崎的行程习惯在这里蹲守了很长一段时间。牛奶和烟熏三明治是最普通的套餐，我以为这并不起眼。

茅崎依旧先吃面包再喝咖啡，他怕烫，又会忘记提前用手机预约下单，所以每次都干等着咖啡变凉。我想起他制定的入住契约，绝对禁止暴露他在宿舍的堕落人设，他将它打印出来，贴在沙发旁的落地灯上。我们都很喜欢那个沙发。他有时候在上面睡着，衬衣和领带搭在沙发背上，一只脚套着袜子，一只脚赤裸着，沙发上堆着耳机，游戏卡，针织薄毯，充电线，还有零食和剧本，乱七八糟的，像过冬的鼹鼠。

到了白天，他穿正装，下车前用湿纸巾擦干净皮鞋后跟，和每一个同事礼貌问好。他很少把工作带回宿舍，更情愿留在公司加班，有时候加到很晚，给我传LIME说请我吃夜宵。多数时候我付钱，因为他忍不住打开游戏，为一串串代码刷光银行卡余额。

有关茅崎的一切都很容易理清，尽管人前人后截然不同的形象会让人觉得完全没有逻辑。

他和这个社会大多数人一样，无波无澜地长大，有家人，朋友，同事，关注工资和油价，为自己的爱好付出金钱和精力。他哀叹自己拿不到偶像剧男主角的人生剧本，语气并非抱怨，只是一种内心平和满足之上的调侃。

他说脏话，眨眼睛，毒舌。他挑食，躲懒。

真让人羡慕。他是放在桃木桌上的漂亮糖果，壁炉里燃烧着干燥的松木块，桌上有姜饼，苹果，铃铛和金色的油漆，它们唱歌给他听，歌颂耶稣和冬雪。风吹来一片落雪，融在玻璃窗外，像眼泪，我用手指接住放到嘴里，没有味道。

我只是一只丧家之犬。

坐在茅崎身边令我感到不安和恐惧，他拔下充电线，起身说，我们走吧，前辈。

噢，前辈。

我是卯木千景。

走出咖啡店，我们站在路口等信号灯，我告诉他下周公司有安排海外出差。

茅崎已经见怪不怪，信号灯还有半分钟，他把提包给我，走到路边扔掉手中的纸杯，回来时两手空空。他用这双手拥抱我。

也许不能算拥抱，他只是把手贴着我的腰绕到后背，手心贴在肩胛骨的位置。他没有靠近，说，好奇怪，空中飞人没有翅膀。

我没有告诉他这个出差计划包括了立花泉。时间有限，我来不及亲近立花，只能约她在外闲逛，并尽可能让所有人看到，以求为她的失踪找到更多合理性。我和她进出不同的商铺，有时候我会刻意靠近她一点，计算好角度，留给她的家人足够暧昧和理所当然的想象空间。下午六点，她以疲累为由拒绝了继续闲逛，并提出去咖喱餐厅吃晚饭。

餐厅不在天鹅绒路，她带我去坐地铁。在自助售卡机给我买了一张地铁卡，迪士尼合作款，看起来很滑稽。

她对咖喱的热爱程度超乎人的想象，简直与茅崎对游戏不遑多让。我们各自点单，我要了一份羊肉咖喱，补充说要加辣。上菜时我的习惯动作暴露了博客作者的身份，这不失为一件好事，我明显感觉到她紧绷的神经一下子放松了很多。这种松懈让我顺利得将足够剂量的迷药放进了她的水杯，一切按部就班地进行，我的计划从来都是完美的。我以为。

餐厅侍者帮我叫了计程车，我报了一个地址，下车后将立花背到停车场，我提前将车停在那里，接下来驱车回到住所。

这个房子是我们接到亚洲区任务时August买下的，是一间坐落在闹市区的高级公寓，组织提前对房子进行过改造，所以安全性和隐蔽性都很高。我将立花放到December的房间，迷药的药效还会持续一段时间，我看了看空空荡荡的房子，出门去超市。

公寓附近就是大型商场，但我开了很远，去到另一个商业中心。

我取了购物车，先买洗漱用具和个人用品，然后去食品区买咖喱。货架上标注着促销活动，我拿了很多辣味咖喱。

我脑子里一直回响着两个人的声音，很吵。

——一定是因为都吃辣的东西，所以才会像现在这样性格扭曲变得毒舌。

——April就是因为总是吃辣的，才会让性格扭曲变得这么毒舌。

我把购物车中的咖喱全部放回去，换成了普通口味。

立花醒来时已经快到九点，正是剧团组长例会的时间，她一时没有搞清状况，于是我将事情简单给她讲解了一遍，并提醒了她正处于软禁中的现实。立花在经历了错愕和多次劝说失败后终于选择认清现实，不过女人的麻烦随之而来，她开始天真地以为事情会圆满解决，并坚信能够让我重新回到剧团。她无比啰嗦，每天守着时钟提醒我睡觉，并自己在屋子里来来回回地走，一边走一边背台词。

太可笑了，她应该去看看自己睡的那张床下陈放的枪。

她根本不知道她口中所谓的"家人"到底有多么肮脏，也不知道潜进剧团的人到底怀着多么深重的恶意，就像她高声背诵的台词——

"我根本不是什么魔法师，至今为止变身后的样子都只不过是虚张声势，就连这颗头——"

就连这个名字——

"都是骗人的玩意儿。"

第三天，门外响起久违的暗号声，接着公寓的门从外面被人打开。我放下水杯，看他在门口弯腰脱鞋，然后赤脚走到我面前，将立花挡在了身后。立花叫他的名字，密。

一个失去记忆的人，一个背叛过去的人，偏偏留下了那个人送给他的名字，多讽刺。

他疯了，他以为披上戏袍就能扮演正义，他开始回忆那场背叛，将我缝缝补补的记忆再一次撕得鲜血淋漓。

他永远这么自我，永远这么自私。

我不需要他的解释，不需要他的分析，也不需要证据。人怎么可以这么残忍啊，我失去了唯一的家人，没有人告诉我一个人该怎么活，我好不容易找到能够支撑自己活下来的东西，现在却又要被逼着把它亲手毁掉。这世上真的有对与错吗？我独活是错，恨错人是错，我执迷不悟是错。可要怎么才算对，卑躬屈膝算不算？承认自己的懦弱算不算？将我烂泥一样的灵魂摔到众人面前算不算？

他说："April的家人已经不是只有我一个了，"

"从今以后April要跟新的家人过崭新的人生。"

是啊，我要用这一副残破的身躯去拥抱新的家人了。啊，伤口还在流血，会不会弄脏新家人的衣服？我会不会痛？我会不会痛到忘记我遗失的家人，有没有人可以告诉我，我该不该痛。

原来他已经站在玻璃窗的另一边，那里有糖果，壁炉，空气里浮动着温暖的松香。他把手贴在玻璃窗上，像邀请像拒绝，他动了动嘴巴，叫我的名字，April。

原来我的新家人需要的是卯木千景，真遗憾，那个皮囊下空无一物。

卯木千景

我和Z约在城西的一间茶室见面。

一点五十七分，他从一辆出租车上下来，三分钟后，坐到了我对面，一如既往地准时。他在日本生活了二十年，除了相貌，身上已经找不出什么外国人的特征，当然，对女人的审美例外，世界上百分之八十的男人对女人的审美都大同小异。

侍者拉上了纸门，Z用宽厚的手掌拍了拍我的肩，说：“好久不见，最近睡得好吗？”

Z是我的联络人，从August出事之后，每一次见面，他都以关心我的睡眠作为开场白。也仅仅是开场白而已，无论我回答与否，都无关紧要。

Z说：“我去看了你的演出，很不错。”

那他一定已经知道了December的事，我想起那个人说，真正的背叛者还在组织内，扮演一双藏在暗处的眼睛，一把藏在袖子里的刀。会是谁呢？Z吗？不，不太可能。Z和我们不一样，Z是自愿加入组织的，他不是流浪汉，不是偷渡客，他在体面的生活环境里过了二十多年，念生物医学，也修哲学，说不同国家的语言。他去西班牙调研，晚上喝多了走到桥下吐酒，看到几个小孩在桥洞里分面包吃，他们也看见了Z，看见他醉到发软的腿和身上昂贵的西服，河面的波光映在他们眼睛里，和Z腕表上的碎钻一样亮。他们把Z打了一顿，像电影里演的那样，扒掉他的衣服和皮鞋，抢走钱包，手表，手机。Z被打醒了，走路回到酒店，门童不认识他，他的朋友、学生在大厅里，隔着玻璃，也没有人认出他。他的钱包里夹着一张照片，是他的父母和小十岁的弟弟，钱包没有了，照片也没有了。他找不到原来的自己，于是他变成了Z。

August的尸体被组织运走，我不知道他们把他带去哪里，烧成灰还是沉入海。那天晚上我去了最近的墓园，Z来找我，带了两瓶伏特加，他一个人喝。他跟我讲鬼火索命，煞有介事，我说那是磷化氢，有毒。他哈哈大笑，说死人活人都一样，就是一团魂，没有根。所谓的身份啊，名誉啊，情感啊，都是画在皮上的纹路，撕掉一块就能再补一块，所以人都是缝缝补补的，像僧人的百衲衣。

他说，我可以撕掉卯木千景，撕掉April，给自己织一张新的皮。可那样的话，August怎么办，他的魂飘在路边或是海边，没有人记得，风一吹就会散。所以我不能放弃卯木千景，我得在这副皮囊之下建一座墓园，庇佑他，收留他，就像曾经他做的那样。我接手了August原来的工作，用高度的精神消耗保证一切如常运转，沉浸在情报网中的时候，我会感觉August还活着。

Z很快接受了我不正常作息的事实，他给我推荐心理咨询师，但长期的反心理测量训练使我根本无法配合任何治疗，我依靠药物度过适应期，直到加入剧团之前，每个月都回到组织接受催眠治疗。

Z拿出了新的任务函，白色信封，但没有封口。他用两根手指捏着信封晃了晃，说："要接吗？"

组织一向只会在任务结束后下派新的任务，我看着Z，问："为什么没有上报？"

Z耸耸肩膀："我说了，你们的剧目很不错，我很期待。"

他把信封扔过来："你可以不接，但时间拖太久了，上面很快会派人过来，你保不住他的。"

我没有说话。

Z拿出一支针剂，放在桌面上："或者我把你的尸体带回去，但我想结果并不会有多大区别。"

我收下了信封，说："我晚上还有排练。"

Z把针剂收回上衣口袋，起身先离开。

我叫住他，说："谢谢。"

"不必，这句谢就留到你问我可不可以放弃April这个名字的时候再说吧。"

Z走后，我一个人在茶店坐了很久，直到日影西沉，才结账离开。回到宿舍时大家正在吃晚饭，茅崎咬着勺子过来开门，说："给你打电话没接，就没等你，不过刚开饭，快去洗手吧。"

我洗好手在餐桌前坐下，伏见把盘子递给我，说："加辣版。"

我还没来得及说谢谢，茅崎在对面嚷嚷："搞特殊是可耻的。"

立花正在吃她的第二份咖喱，小声补了一句："可耻，但幸福。"

吃完饭众人各自回屋换衣服准备排练，茅崎脱衣服脱到一半，大叫一声，抓起手机开始刷副本。我换好衣服，他还蹲在衣柜前，线衫堆在脖子上，露出清瘦的脊背。

我提醒他："要迟到了。"

"不行啊，红血了都！"他手指在屏幕上翻飞出残影，脚趾都紧张得蜷起来。

"那我先走。"

我刚一转身，裤腿就被拽住，接着身后飞过来一部手机，茅崎慌慌张张往身上套衣服："前辈，帮我打一下。"

打什么打，打架我行，打游戏还真没什么经验。我按照提示随便点了几下，小人在原地放了几个特效华丽的招式，一个后空翻，摔到了悬崖下面。茅崎换好了衣服，凑过来问：“怎么样，打完了吗？”

我把手机还给他，打开门拉着他走出去：“不知道，你自己看。”

茅崎简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，说：“你怎么把自己摔死了啊，我这全服第一，神仙装备，居然摔死了？”

他继续嘟囔：“现在世界频道全是笑话我的！”

我想了想，说：“你告诉他们，刚刚是你爸没收你手机碰到屏幕了。”

茅崎翻了个白眼：“入戏了？我才不。”

他低头在屏幕上打字，我凑近想看，被他躲开了。

春组的公演已经不剩几场，台词我已很熟，连声调和尾音都能分毫不差地复刻。但我想我很难做到像其他人那样怀着所谓的热爱去重复戏码。他们乐于在不同的角色命运里尝试未知的人生，今天可以是游走在犯罪边缘的投机者，明天也可以扮演迷恋少女的杀人魔，反正也不会真正造成什么损失不是吗？脱下戏服的他们还是他们，不必像我一样，还要分出精力去摸索卯木千景的人生。

这断层的人生。

我把毛巾搭在脖子上，换好鞋，拉开排练室的门走出去。公共浴室没有人，我简单冲了凉，回到房间换上干净的衣物，打开门正好遇上茅崎。他捧着手机，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，问道：“你洗好澡了？”

“嗯。”

茅崎说：“你用了我的浴液。”

失算，我以为那是公共用品。

他不是那种无缘无故斤斤计较的人，我等着他借题发挥，等着他得寸进尺。

“我装备耐久也摔没了。”

我垂眼看着他，他极快地眨了眨眼，说：“前辈，快赔我。”

作为赔偿，我被要求留下来学习玩游戏，茅崎没有好为人师的习惯，他只是希望多一个玩伴，或者说多一个备用代肝。第二天是周末，他完全放弃时间概念，在沙发上躺到凌晨两点，中途只起来接了一次水，还是小跑着去的。

游戏音效的声音停了一会儿，我以为他睡着了，套上外套走过去关灯。沙发上的人影动了动，随后茅崎坐起来，说：“这么晚也走吗？”

他的声音里带了鼻音，我笑了笑，说：“吵醒你了？抱歉。”

茅崎抓了抓后脑勺的头发，望着我：“你是不是睡眠障碍？”

“你说过吧，你的公寓离公司很近，从这里到公司开车最快要四十分钟，之前你也是等到半夜才走，早上还能赶在大家起床前回来，你的睡眠时间有超过四个小时吗？”

我说：“你多想了，我只是认床，而且我没有准备睡衣。”

他说：“是吗，只是因为睡衣和床吗。”

我不自觉地皱眉，这样咄咄逼人的茅崎对我而言很陌生。我当然知道他是聪明的，但聪明的人只需要隔岸观火。他赤着脚踩上深色地板，月色荡进半阖的窗，落在他的皮肤，幽幽的冷白。这样一双脚为什么要踩进泥潭。

茅崎开始穿袜子和外套，他拿上了车钥匙，回过头来看我，说：“我们去拿睡衣，再去搬你的床。”

“不觉得过界了吗？”我把落地灯上的纸条扯下来递给他，“像之前一样就好，茅崎，我们不是我们。”

他接过那张纸，随手扔到沙发上，说：“先招惹我的人是你吧，连喝一个多月的无糖牛奶不觉得想吐吗？ 你根本不喜欢喝牛奶，早上只会喝红茶和白水。”

他猛地冲过来，拽着我的外套将我扑到木制床梯上，撞出一声闷响。他压低声音朝我吼，咬牙切齿地，恶狠狠地：“就算是利用也请把戏做足吧，在我面前连装都嫌麻烦么？”

我的半边肩膀卡在床柱和楼梯之间的空隙里，上半身被压制着动弹不得，我推了推茅崎，却惹怒他，他手上的劲更大了，我感到肩膀开始钝痛，于是揪着他的后领试图将他从自己身上拉开。茅崎还拽着我的衣领不松手，我抬起酸痛的手臂架住他，拉扯间，上衣口袋里的信封掉到了地上。

茅崎弯腰去捡，我脑子突然闪过一片空白。“嘭”地一声，茅崎被我一把推到了地上，他闷哼一声，随后身体弓起来，背对我缩成一团。

我把信封捡起来，蹲到他身边。他呼吸很急促，像小孩子哭，我打开灯将他扳过来，这才发现他的右臂卡在沙发腿和他的身体之间，弯折的角度看起来有些不正常。他躺在地板上，左手打开我的手，挡住了眼睛，说：“好痛啊！”

“对不起。”

他没理我，只是重复地说：“好痛啊，真的好痛，混蛋。”

我拉他的左手，托着他肩膀将他抱起来：“现在去医院。”

他点点头：“小声一点，不要吵醒别人。”

我们挂急诊，值班医生不是骨科医生，做完简单诊断，便让护士领着茅崎去拍片。我坐在走廊的休息椅上等，十多分钟后茅崎回来了，护士给他拿了一张毯子，他披着坐到我旁边。

他说：“刚刚那个护士问我，我们是不是打架了。”

我低头看了眼自己发皱的衬衣，又看了看茅崎乱七八糟的头发，问：“你怎么说？”

“我跟她说，没有打架，是你家暴我。”

我说：“早知道刚刚医生问我和你是什么关系的时候我应该回答父子。”

茅崎乐了：“你原本说的什么？”

“朋友。”

茅崎说：“男朋友？好像也说得过去。”

气氛又冷了下去。凌晨三点半，医院人很少，没有拖着断腿拿枪威胁医生的匪徒，也没有突发恶性交通事故送来满身血的伤患，整个走廊都很静，值班室的门打开，一位医生打着哈欠走到贩售机前，投进两枚硬币，买了一瓶罐装咖啡。

茅崎说：“忘带手机了。”

我把手机递给他：“玩游戏？”

他点头，把手机放到腿上，用左手点开游戏界面，登自己的账号。他说：“游戏可以暂时治愈我。”

我笑了笑，靠到椅背上。过了一会儿，医生叫茅崎的名字，我跟着他走过去，护士托起茅崎的手臂，转身的时候一脸鄙夷地剜了我一眼。

我在治疗室外面等，中途医生出来一次，我问他具体什么情况，他说轻微骨折，但病人拒绝打石膏，所以考虑上夹板做外固定。我问他还有什么要注意的，医生古怪地看了我一眼，说茅崎不让告诉我。

“他说他不认识你，来医院的路上偶然遇到的，说了也没用。”

我说：“他骗您的。我是他······男朋友。”

医生半信半疑，我继续说：“他的就诊信息是我填的，姓名，年龄，住址，联系方式，医疗卡编号，您可以查。”

大半夜的谁有精力查这些有的没的，对方不耐烦地挥了挥手，说：“闹别扭也要分场合，你们这些人。”

我们，又是我们，茅崎至，真有你的。

离开医院时已经快到五点，天幕蒙着灰蓝晨霭，茅崎把遮光板放下来，歪头靠着座椅睡了一路。回到宿舍时遇见出门晨跑的高远，对方见到萎靡不振又吊着手臂的茅崎，眉头一皱，便朝我投来质询的眼神。人的戒备心是很容易察觉到的，高远一定知道了点什么。

我无所谓地笑笑，茅崎打了个哈欠，跟高远简单解释两句便绕过对方回房间。

他困得不行，但又没办法爬上床，只能躺在沙发上。我把他受伤那只手摆正，说："起来把外套换了再睡。"

"你不要以为我不知道你是嫌外套会弄脏沙发。"

我懒得理他，在书桌前坐下，拿出信封。

信纸上只印着一串数字，我将它记下来，沾了点玻璃杯中的水，在数字后面的空白上留下水渍，很快纸上便浮现出了新的数字。我把纸叠成了一只飞机，扔到了废纸篓里面。

七点半，茅崎的闹钟响了，他睡得糊里糊涂，忘记自己吊着夹板，大概牵扯到了关节处，疼得直接坐了起来。

我问：“早饭要帮你拿进来吗？”

他想了想，摇头：“还是要和监督说一下，之后还有演出。”

“后面不要上场了，医生说不要做大幅度的动作。”

“怎么可能，那样我就上石膏了。”茅崎走进浴室，我跟过去帮他挤好牙膏，他含着嗡鸣的牙刷含糊不清地说，“柜子里有新毛巾和牙刷。”

我拿出来，跟他并排站在洗漱台前刷牙，茅崎吐出牙膏沫，掬水抹了抹脸和头发：“先走了。”

我走到餐桌前，茅崎正在用勺子舀麦片，左京坐在他对面，架着手臂骂人：“说过熬夜也要有限度，昏头昏脑地摔了都不知道。”

月冈说：“要不要考虑装泡沫垫或者地毯？正好密君也经常在地板上睡着。”

茅崎嚼着麦片，无奈地说：“拜托，我只是不小心踩空，不要把我当婴儿啊。”

我拉开座椅坐到他旁边：“我的错，对不起。”

“对对对，都是前辈的错，睡觉太早我都不好意思开灯，一脚就踩空了。”他把麦片碗递给我，“帮我加点蜂蜜。”

“后面的演出怎么办？”立花一脸愁色。

“戏服都很宽松，而且角色动作也不大，我觉得没有问题，也不剩几场了，”茅崎扯了扯脖子上的松紧带，“虽然挂着这个，实际上没有很严重啊，只是轻微骨折而已。”

“听老人说，骨伤养不好以后很难受的。”

琉璃川想了想，说：“带伤上场的消息要是被粉丝知道了，假面精英又能赚一波好感了。”

“那也要先保证演出质量吧，同情心可不是降低要求的借口啊。”天马说话很直，大家脸上都有点尴尬。

琉璃川把筷子拍得很响：“拜托，有谁会那样想？我是说以后好吗？！”

茅崎连忙打圆场，说：“哇，那我又要收信收到手软了，想想就很幸福。”

餐桌上两个小孩之间箭拔弩张的气氛缓和了些，立花最终同意了茅崎继续参加演出，但让皆木和咲也商量一下对茅崎的角色动作设计进行微调，日常排练也要减轻强度。她安排得很细，在戏剧相关的事情上完全看不出神经大条，说完了公演，她回过神来，问道：“对了，宿舍是高架床诶，至先生你现在能爬上去吗？”

一阵短暂地沉默。

一直趴在桌上睡觉的December抬起头，说：“千景的公寓不是空着吗？”

他睡懵了吗？

“住那里应该可以吧，反正房间也很多。”

茅崎至

谁也没想到事情会变成这样。卯木没搬进宿舍，反倒是我，拎着一箱子数据线游戏机住进了他的公寓。卯木站在门口准备按密码，我正低头回复工作邮件，他说：“专心一点，记一下密码。”

“080412，密跟我说了，”我没抬头，“他还说，你的银行卡、保险柜密码多半也是这几个数字组合，让我感兴趣可以试一试。”

卯木倒吸一口凉气，随后说：“他骗你的。”

“哦。”我又没什么想法。

卯木的公寓很大，很空，三间卧室，一间书房，还带一个小的衣帽间，地板和墙面的质地都和普通房屋不同，看起来很吸音。我坐在沙发上研究投影仪，琢磨着用投影玩FPS会不会很爽。

卯木把行李箱推进衣帽间，抱着我那一团乱线走出来。我叫住他：“前辈。”

“嗯？”

我心猿意马，搓了搓手：“我想试试你的银行卡。”

卯木果断拒绝，并郑重重申他的密码组合绝对没那么简单。我有点失望，卯木蹲在地板上整理线路接口，我帮不上忙，便在屋子里转了转。这套公寓虽然有三间卧室，但房子很冷清，没什么烟火气。我问卯木：“你一个人住吗？”

“只是睡觉的地方而已。”

我很讨厌他这样说话。自从那次诡异的海外出差后，他就像变了一个人，眼神和语言总是带着一种下坠的拉扯感。有时候我会怀疑自己那天打电话给咲也让他留住卯木是不是做错了事，像卯木说那样，过界了，逾越了。成年人是不应该多管闲事的。

“我睡哪里？”

卯木打开书房对面那间卧室的门：“这里吧。”

卧室陈设简单，卯木把闭合的遮光窗帘拉开，月亮很圆。我看了一会儿月亮，低头打了一个喷嚏，春天太过干燥，我把床头的加湿器打开，水雾落在一旁的书上、药瓶上。我能感受到卯木的视线落在我的背上，我拿上睡衣走出去，说：“明早直接去公司？回宿舍吃早饭好麻烦。”

“好。”

直到站在浴室，我才惊觉骨折是这样麻烦又累赘的一件事。医生叮嘱过伤臂不能碰水，不能提重物，也不能大幅度抬高手臂，我只能把干毛巾搭在右臂上，艰难地冲洗身体，注意力全部集中在受伤的手臂上，简直比长跑还累。我一只脚撑着地，勉强把睡裤拽到了腰上，上衣却没法穿。我翻了翻储物柜，浴袍倒是有，不过全是女款。

我拉开推拉门，对卯木说：“有没有宽松的衣服借我穿，浴袍太小了，穿不了。”

他愣了愣，给我找了一件短袖体恤。

我折腾半天套上T恤，觉得还不如直接不穿，免得明天早上还得费劲脱下来。我洗澡这会儿功夫，卯木竟然将屋子打扫了一遍，他换了干净的被单，床头的书和药瓶都收走了。我吹好头发走出去，他正在清理冰箱，脚边放了个中号纸盒，他把冰箱里的食物扔进去，有些甚至没开封。他清理完冰箱，又走进浴室，出来的时候拎了个透明袋子，里面是毛巾还有那几件浴袍，他把袋子扔进纸盒，准备出门。

我说：”食物就算了，那些毛巾浴袍不是都是新的吗，都要扔？“

他停下来，说：“可是不会有人用。”

“那你干嘛买啊？”

“之前······”

我突然意识到自己有些想当然，于是连忙打住了话题，说：“我先睡了。”

被单上有浅淡的柔顺剂气味，跟卯木身上的味道很不一样。我躺在床上玩游戏，手机砸脸三四次，于是就退了游戏听深夜电台，电台放缠缠绵绵的情歌，我一会儿睡一会儿醒，大概也有些认床。后来加湿器没水跳停，我从床上坐起来，准备去接点水。

我打开门，书房的门也开着，卯木坐在电脑前，没开灯，他听见动静，偏头看过来。我下意识地看了眼手机屏幕，两点二十七分，他还没睡。他又不睡。

我去厨房接水，路过冰箱，鬼使神差地打开来，里面被清空了，什么也没有。像这个房子，或许也像住在这个房子里的人，空荡荡的，能听到风声。

我抱着玻璃瓶回房间，书房的门没关，但电脑关了，黑漆漆的。我走进去，卯木侧躺在沙发上，呼吸很轻很平静，跟他之前在舞台睡着时完全不一样。我关上门离开回到卧室。

因为手受伤，我只能穿常服上班，卯木还和之前一样，西服领带样样妥帖。我们在公司楼下的咖啡店吃早餐，他没点牛奶，要了一壶红茶。我觉得有点好笑，他记得我跟他发脾气，记得我戳穿他。我骂他利用我，却不能利用得彻彻底底，然后我摔坏了手，用一条残废的手换了他密闭玻璃罩上一条裂缝，他妥协，让步，裂缝写满了无奈与施舍。

电梯停在十七楼，我低着头走出去。

下班前，卯木给我发消息说在停车场见，我刚回复说好，手上就新来了工作，等处理好下楼时已经过了很久。我拉开车门上车，卯木给我扣好安全带，什么话也没说。

宿舍一切如旧，我以前嫌人多聒噪，现在觉得热闹再好不过，忙着说说笑笑，就顾不上别的。吃完饭开始排练，我只跟了两场，便被咲也赶到旁边休息。我坐在监督旁边，她说，月底之前还有五场公演，我说没问题。她托着下巴，眼睛看着前面，灯光让她的眼瞳很亮。

她说：“一切都在变好，有时候都觉得好得不真实。”

我也看前面，看着正低头和咲也说话的卯木，看他用手垫在刘海下面，戒指边缘有一簇银亮的光。

我说：“挺真实的。”

排练结束臣给大家做夜宵，临走时非要让我带走一部分，说熬夜饿了可以吃。我果断拒绝，对他说：“我大姐每次回家，走的时候我妈就给她装很多吃的，你不要搞得我像嫁人一样，我只是去睡觉，住旅馆。明白？”

臣说：“明白。”

然后他把食盒给了卯木。

卯木把保鲜盒放进冰箱，东西不多，放进去倒显得冰箱更空了。他把袋子叠起来，问我什么时候洗澡，我拿着睡裤走进浴室，打定主意拆掉夹板之前都不穿上衣睡觉了。过了一会儿，卯木在外面敲浴室门，我把水关掉，问他什么事。

“架子上有浴袍，有系带的睡衣。”

我抹掉脸上的水，翻了翻架子，上面果然放着新的浴袍，男款，还有一套和式的棉质睡衣。

“谢谢。”我干巴巴地回。不然还能说什么。

门外没了声响，我以为他走了，正琢磨着怎么单手系上睡衣带子，一推开门，就看到他倚墙站着。他站直身子，从我手指间抽走那两条细绳，打了个结。

我说：“前辈，你有没有听过一句话，说筋肉男又怎么样，系鞋带的时候还不是老老实实绑蝴蝶结。”

他很轻地笑了一声，拆掉了刚刚的单蝴蝶结，重新打了一个，手法很娴熟。

我盯着那个结，说：“不会是死结吧，怎么拆。”

卯木说：“嗯，拆不开的。你明天穿睡衣去上班。”

我说：“然后在楼下遇到人事主管，他说，茅崎，你工资没了。”

卯木点头，他和人事主管很熟，但一定只会在旁边看笑话。卯木说：“你就没钱氪金，这个月的卡池与你无缘了。”

“人间末日。”

“嗯，茅崎至的末日，”卯木好整以暇，“怎么办？”

我抬头看他，他背着吊灯的光，眼睛半眯，我想起他第一次在咖啡馆和我搭话，也像现在这样，似笑非笑的。那时候他在算计，在织一张与我无关的网，现在呢？

我说：“用剪刀，剪断绳子。”

他安静了一会儿，说：“我以为你会找我拿银行卡。”

080412。

我心灰复燃。

我把卯木按到墙上，他穿休闲衬衣，我上下其手，摸他的口袋：“在哪里？”

他托着我的右臂，说：“你别碰到手。”

“别废话。”我把手伸进他的裤子口袋，什么也没有。我把他压进裤子的衬衣下摆抽出来，从下面把手伸进去，摸到他贴身的背心。我的手有点凉，他往后躲，但又无处可退，只好攥着我的手腕。我不知道他的衬衫纽扣怎么散的，我明明只是在找银行卡，却把他弄得乱七八糟。

我和被我弄乱的卯木接吻。

我们贴得很近，胸腔压着胸腔，但彼此心跳都没有变快，我们只是贴在一起，交换温度和津液，没有冲动，没有欲望，好像也说不上什么感情。有感情的话，起码心会跳得快一点吧。卯木扶着我的腰，我不习惯仰着头，但又不想分开，我还有很多事想不明白，我需要多一点时间。

我应该不爱他吧，怎么会有爱是从利用和欺骗开始的啊。爱应该是很美的，稠的，像淋在苹果上熬化的枫糖浆，而苹果呢，苹果是错，是喜欢，是失乐园。

卯木低下头延续这个吻，大概他也一样，也有很多想不明白的地方。

卯木千景

琉璃川调整了茅崎的戏服，宽大斗篷的搭扣改到了靠近左边肩膀的位置，这样一来即使吊着胳膊也看不出什么端倪。只是金属搭扣一直硌着锁骨，戏服布料有些粗糙，一场戏下来，总能磨红一片皮肤。

每场公演，茅崎都给自己贴两张膏药贴，晚上回来洗完澡，对着镜子撕膏药，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

我给他拧热毛巾搭在膏药贴上，提醒他：“你买错膏药贴了。”

“兵头给我的，我哪有时间去买。”

“你不是没时间，你是懒。”

他捏着毛巾的手一松，整个人倚到墙壁上，睡衣松松垮垮挂在肩上，一副懒散样。

我接住毛巾，摁到他锁骨上，说：“别折腾。”

茅崎理直气壮：“我没折腾，我懒。”

我试着掀了一下膏药贴的边角，觉得差不多了，便拿开毛巾，一点点地将膏药贴揭起来。这种膏药贴防水，透气性不强，磨破皮的地方捂得有些发炎，我低头吹了吹，茅崎轻微地抖了一下，仰着脸，眼睛湿漉漉的。

我把膏药贴扔进垃圾桶，转身从柜子里取出医药箱，说：“抹点药，不然就得去医院了。”

茅崎眯着一只眼，任由我给他抹药膏，说：“再去的话护士可能会报警了，说你涉嫌家暴，屡次不改。”

他越说越起劲：“……然后前辈就被收监管教，为了缴保释金，只好告诉我银行卡密码——”

我用棉签戳了戳他的伤口，戳地他倒吸凉气。

“想得倒美，护士问起来怎么受伤，我就说你非要和我玩SM，把自己玩脱了。”

茅崎一脸造作地骂我思想龌龊，然后勾着我的脖子和我接吻。

自从吻过一次，我们便时常这样。公司楼下的停车场，电梯，剧院后台，更衣室，上台的前一分钟，凑近了，就碰到一起，不拥抱，不过火，也无关情欲。

茅崎的嘴唇很薄，白天出门会抹一点润唇膏，薄荷味，不过也可能是无味，因为我曾在他西服里摸到过薄荷糖的包装纸。所以我更喜欢在晚上吻他，让他干燥的嘴唇变得湿润而柔软，这是在他面前，我少有的、心无旁骛的时候。

亲了一会儿，我们分开，又回到之前时候的样子。抹完药，我给他拉好衣服，才发现他果真把睡衣系带剪断了。我解开绳结，握着那条断掉的绳子，问他怎么回事。

"不是前辈说的吗，死结，解不开。"

"骗你的，"都多久了，我不信他当时没听出来，"这也信？"

"信啊。"茅崎咧嘴笑了笑，嘴唇还红着，像四月的樱桃。

他敞着衣襟走出浴室，坐到沙发上开始摆弄手机，落地灯的光线落到他身上，泛出一层浅淡的光晕。我把手放到水池里，一闭眼，满脑子都是他刚刚那个笑。

手机振动不停，未知号码，我接起来，是一个陌生孩童，他报了一串数字，随后便挂掉了电话。

是Z。我用冷水抹了把脸，将刚刚那串数字拆分重组，进入内网，得到了最新的行动指示。

"好慢——"

茅崎歪在沙发上，冲我挥了挥手机，说："还有十分钟，前辈快一点。"

我答应了每天帮他刷限时副本，但一直运气平平，半个月了都还没攒够他想要的装备材料。我踩着结束时间上末班车，结果和平时一样惨淡，我把手机还给他，说：“以后还是找咲也吧，或者摄津。”

“咲也不是随便用的，万里比我还非。”

茅崎的右臂现在稍微能活动了，他捧着手机，手指在屏幕上戳戳点点。

“你别用那只手，”我把他的右臂拉开，帮他操作摇杆，“什么都信，偏偏医生的话不信。”

“不是不信，是不听。”茅崎热衷于顶嘴。

我滑了一下摇杆，茅崎没反应过来，赛车侧翻出了高架，Game Over。

“喂！”茅崎摔了手机，把我摁倒在沙发上，欺身上来恶狠狠地咬我的嘴唇。他的虎牙很尖，磕在嘴皮上有点轻微刺痛，他伸舌舔了舔，没尝到血锈味，便继续咬。

贴近了，蹭着，才发现身体并不是完全没反应。茅崎趴在我身上，头埋进我肩膀与沙发之间，呼吸很热。

我咽了咽口水，嗓子发哑：“明天你自己去拆夹板，我要出差。”

茅崎偏头，嘴唇擦着我的耳廓，痒酥酥的。他很警觉，说：“周六公演怎么办？最后一场追加，主演不在不好吧。”

“会在那之前回来，不远，就去邻市。”

他把头转回去，然后突然翻下沙发，朝我伸出手：“起来。”

我躺着没动，他叫了一声“前辈”，我把手递给他，被他拉起来，拉进卧室。

“你睡这里。”他抓起枕头，取下充电器，准备离开。

我拉住他，问：“做什么？”

“不是认床吗，万一又住到不好的酒店怎么办？”他用右臂夹住枕头，然后左手抬起我的眼睛，用指腹摸我的眼睛，"又不睡，对不对？拜托，真实一点吧，就算是机器人也要续电啊。"

我垂眼看着地板，那种看着他的眼睛也能滴水不漏说出谎言的能力似乎正在崩解，与此同时，不安和焦躁日益加重。我的确很久没有真正休息过，所以这次回组织所在地除了远程参与行动，Z还帮我预约了一次催眠治疗。

Z说，所以干嘛不直接给同事订酒店，你明明知道自己睡不了。

我没接话，Z又自言自语，说，不过这样也不是坏事，适当放出一点私人生活信息会让你的身份更合理。

我笑了笑，想起进入组织的第一天，August带我去组织驻地。驻地建在一座老教堂下面，主玻璃建筑，白色的地板，白色的灯，单调到冷漠。我被带去接受全身检查，同时录入基因信息，结束后August带我去会议中心后面的通风口，从那里可以看到教堂的花窗。August让我站到箱子上，靠近通风口，他指着我的手，我才发现光线透过玻璃花窗，将各种颜色都映在了我的手上，水蓝，柠檬黄，玫瑰红，斑斑驳驳的，像打翻了颜料盘。那是我成为April之前，看到的最后的色彩。后来很长一段时间，世界变成了单调的黑与白，间或沾染深深浅浅的红。我再也没有去过那个通风口，身份带来的是一种慢性的色彩失真。

如果卯木千景的身份注定归于灰败——

“前辈。”茅崎的手指有点湿，他伸手环住了我的肩。

我以为他会戳破我无端流泪的事实，但他只是抱着我，重复喊了一声：“前辈。”

我被茅崎拉到床上，分享同一只枕头，后来他从抽屉里摸出药瓶，咬掉一半安定哺到我嘴里，自己吞下了剩下的半片。早上醒来时他还睡得很沉，侧躺着，左手放在枕头边，安静又乖顺。我帮他向公司请了假，留下了预约车的联络信息，出门前，折回来碰了碰他的鼻子。

晚上，茅崎传来一张照片，照片上医生正在给他拆夹板，跟着进来一条文字信息，说，医生竟然还记得我！

我把手机放到桌子下面，回复道，你长得好看。

他立马回复，好看也不下海的。

监视屏上数值开始变化，我瞥了眼，接通耳麦，开始配合目标地小组的行动，一个小时后，目标人物转移，原计划失败，备选方案失效，行动失败。与此同时，我被安排去带第二次行动，越快越好。

我推掉了第二天早上的催眠治疗，做完常规体检便离开了驻地。回到剧院已经是下午，没能赶上公演前的妆排，换好戏服便准备上台。

茅崎坐在道具箱子上玩手机，等我和咲也对完台词，他递过来一瓶水，我正要接，却被他拖进了帷幕后面。

“手好了？”我捏了捏他的右手手肘，没怎么使力。

空间狭小，我们靠得近，茅崎不得不稍微昂着头，脸上的妆很重，眼尾上挑，像狐狸一样。

“昨天我去医院了。”

我点头，给他拨了拨刘海：“嗯，好看到被人念念不忘。”

他拍开我的手：“护士劝我和你分手，还给我介绍男朋友。”

我说：“怎么样，要不要爸爸帮你把关？”

茅崎在我手上咬了一口，掀开帘子骂骂咧咧地走出去。

春组的公演告一段落，结束后大家去了剧院附近的餐厅开庆功宴。人很多，兵头的弟弟和左京带来的小孩都在，店家送了好酒，馋坏了一群未成年。

茅崎坐最里面，倚着墙，守在插座旁玩游戏。我被监督拉着致辞，说了几句场面话，敬了一圈酒，坐到他旁边。

茅崎说：“前辈脸都笑僵了。”

我喝了口茶：“非要拆穿我？”

他说：“你没必要用职场那套应付他们，就算直说‘我好累，不想说话’也没有关系，你看密不就一直在睡觉。”

我看了眼对面披着别人的外套睡得酣熟的December，握着的酒杯不知该不该放下。

茅崎放下手机，用自己的杯子和我轻轻碰了一下，说：“前辈，多谢关照，以后也……算了，不说以后。”

他喝完了酒，起身去找咲也耍赖抽卡。

我们没有以后。

聚餐结束，大家在路口等出租车，立花喝多了，指着我和茅崎，大着舌头说：“你们两个，回宿舍吗？”

茅崎扶了她一把，说：“明天回吧，东西都还没收，今晚再蹭住一晚。”

立花说：“别不回啊！”

茅崎说：“放心，没有臣的夜宵我度日如年。”

我揪着他的后领把他拖进出租车。

回到公寓，茅崎先洗澡，出来时穿了他自己的睡衣，不过想了想又换回了那件剪断系带的，他说：“物尽其用，反正明天你就会打包扔掉。”

“你可以带回宿舍，”我说，“留在这里我也不会扔。”

茅崎没应，走进卧室吹头发，吹风机嗡嗡作响，大概没听见我讲话。

我洗完澡出来，茅崎刚把游戏接到投影上，他一直念叨的FPS，现在拆了夹板，总算能玩了。

“前辈，快来快来。”他坐到地毯上，把小茶桌往前推了一点，拍了拍身边的位置，递给我一只游戏手柄。我登录进去，三人一队，除了我和茅崎，还有一位系统匹配的玩家。游戏规则简单粗暴，活到最后的就算胜利。茅崎枪法不算准，但胜在装备好，一路下来，招摇得不行。游戏到了后半段，生存的队伍已经不多了，我们躲在一幢视野占优的民居里，打算守株待兔，来一个崩一个，顺利的话，应该能拿第一。

我把枪架好，拖过来一张桌子挡在游戏面前，茅崎溜了一圈，跑过来挤在旁边，另一位玩家占据了高视野的阁楼。

茅崎说：“我在楼梯上埋了地雷，一踩就炸。”

我正在整理包裹，听到这话愣了一下：“那我们也出不去了。”

茅崎说：“嗯，待在我身边，保证安全。”

“得了吧，你那瞎子枪法。”

话虽这么说，现在也确实没什么别的事可做，我把手柄放到桌上，给自己倒了杯水喝。

茅崎盯着游戏画面，调整着视角，说：“哇，跟我们现在的姿势好像。”

“喝水吗？”

“喝。”他伸长脖子，我把杯子递到他嘴边，他还盯着游戏，慢吞吞地磨。

我眯了眯眼，手腕一抬，差点没给他灌进鼻子里。

“喂——你干嘛啊！”他把手柄扔开，下巴上的水淌到脖子上、胸前，他一边骂一边用手去抹，让我给他拿纸巾。

我拉着他的手，亲吻那些水痕，碰到他的脸、嘴角，喉结，着了魔一样，难以自禁。

茅崎靠着沙发，在狭窄的空间里回应我的吻，他撑着地毯，不知何时贴着沙发滑下去，躺倒在地板上。他身上湿了好大一片，没有系带的睡衣散在两边，锁骨和前胸都泛着红，我不太敢碰，怕留下印记，怕印记烙在我身上。茅崎的手又碰到我的眼睛，用手摸，然后撑起上半身用舌头舔吮眼尾，我把他按到地板上，胯骨顶着他，忍不住想贴得更紧密。

我第一次觉得自己如此下流。

游戏背景音里出现脚步声、无线电交流声，茅崎整个人瑟缩了一下，睁开眼睛。他偏头看向墙壁投影，我吻他的侧颈，耳垂，顺着他的视线看过去。游戏里我和他并排坐着，手里握着子弹、枪，一米外的楼梯里埋着地雷，一分钟，或者下一秒，世界终结。

玻璃被人打碎，外面的人开始对着我们藏身的小楼进行无休止的扫射。桌子、墙壁、画框都被分崩离析，地板上蔓开血迹，也许是茅崎的，也许是我的，游戏界面越来越灰暗，越来越模糊。

茅崎说：“如果我们在游戏里，我会问你要不要爱我。”

游戏停在结束的界面，上面用大写的英文字母写着，FAIL。

茅崎笑了声，曲起一条腿，说：“现在我只能问你要不要和我做爱。”

茅崎至

春组公演结束的第二天，我搬回了宿舍。

夏组和秋组去了外地公演，宿舍里少了一半的人，有些冷清。好在冰箱和储藏室储粮颇丰，臣甚至分门别类装好了三天的食物，余下的几天则预约了附近的食店定时送餐过来。我花了一上午复原房间配线，然后第一次在白天开实况直播，监督和左京都不在，没人管我，午饭也懒得吃。直播完快到下午三点，我有点饿，打算找点东西填肚子，打开门却看见密趴在楼梯口睡得人事不省。

我走过去，拍了拍他的背，没反应。

我上楼找了一圈，没看见丞，只好去密的宿舍拖了张被子，垫在密的脑袋下面。

也许是我太用力，扭到他脖子了，密睁开眼睛，脸上全是红印。他说："你回来了啊，Apr······千景呢？"

"不知道。"我实话实说，起身去厨房找泡面。

密跟过来，说："你们吵架了吗？"

我转头古怪地看着他："你觉得我会和他吵架？”

密摇头：“但你好像生气了，你刚刚没有称呼他‘前辈’。”

“无聊。”我撕开泡面，没再理他。

我和卯木的确没有吵架，我们最多只能算……上床失败，不欢而散。

坦白来讲，我也没有很生气。我摔断了胳膊，可能也摔坏了脑子，遇到他就像在赌桌上抓了一手烂牌，知道大概率打不出什么花样，所以干脆放手随便玩。

我可以和他接吻，睡一张床，我也无所谓被他上，被他骗，但我并不想和他偷情。

毕竟我们又没什么感情，更谈不上情爱。

我摸到他的手指，摸到中指上冷冰冰的指环，脑子清醒了大半。卯木吮我的耳朵，另一只手摸到我后腰的敏感处，我叫出了声，手指插进他的指缝，磨着那枚戒指，问他那是什么意思。

卯木抽出了自己的手，撑起身体看着我，没回答。

我又问，你想戴着戒指和我上床？

卯木还是沉默。

我亲了亲他的下巴，推开他，从地上爬起来，走进浴室。我没关门，就站在镜子前，盯着身上深浅不一的红痕，面无表情地给自己打出来。走出浴室的时候，客厅恢复了原样，情欲的味道散得干干净净，玄关处拖鞋放得规整，卯木走了。

他走了，可我还没告诉他，我其实不介意他不爱我，也不介意他是不是爱着别人。他大可以玩弄我，敷衍我，利用我，但不能让我变得廉价又卑微。

在宿舍待了两天，我接到老妈打来的电话，问我下周末要不要回家，我才想起来，姥爷的生日快到了，每年这个时候全家都会一起回老家小住一段时间，但自从工作后我就几乎没有再参与过。我查了查今年的假期，决定把公司的年假用掉，正好剧院的工作告一段落，休息一下也好。

我向上司提了年假申请，晚上和监督通了电话，第二天上午去公司办好交接，下午便拖着行李箱搭上了列车。

我比老妈他们更早到，放下箱子便被姥爷拎去钓鱼，半下午的工夫，胳膊上被蚊虫叮得惨不忍睹，晚上回到住宅，被老妈揪着胳膊唠叨了好久。我抻直胳膊任她一边数落我一边给我抹药，大姐端着水果路过，踹了我一脚，说：“别挡路。”

我把腿盘起来，撇嘴：“你轻一点啊，我手骨折刚好，可不想被一脚踹回医院去。”

老妈托着我的手左看右看：“骨折了？什么时候？你怎么不说？”

她拉着我的右手，说：“是不是右手？我说怎么从刚刚开始就没见你用过右手。”

“嗯，很久了，都好了，”我活动胳膊给她看，用手掌给她抹眼泪，“您别哭啊，等会儿被爸看见我又要挨骂。”

老妈边点头边摸我头，像小时候一样哄我，被大姐看到，又是一阵奚落。晚餐吃得晚，吃到一半大姐端出来一碗炖得熟烂的牛骨汤，说：“赶紧喝。”

我诚惶诚恐，悄悄问小侄女：“她是谁？”

小侄女缺了颗门牙，一咧嘴：“妈妈！”

我说：“真的假的？我怎么觉得不像、啊——”

后脑勺挨了一巴掌，险些一头栽进碗里。

晚饭后我抱着小侄女坐在游廊上教她玩游戏，大姐推开门走出来，往我俩身上喷驱蚊水，说：“你别总是带她玩电子游戏。”

“干嘛啊，玩游戏怎么了，益智益心，看我多聪明。”

小侄女PVE没打过，指着商场里最贵的装备说有这个就能打过，我点头，牵着她的手指愉快下单。大姐看到支付界面的结算信息，说：“小孩子得失心太重不好。”

我说：“这跟得失心有什么关系。长大了就会发现这世上还有好多东西不是付出就能得到的，游戏里可以实现的东西，花点钱，花点时间又怎么了。是吧，小杏？”

“嗯嗯！”小侄女换了装备，重新进副本。

“你怎么了？”大姐坐下来，“说话古古怪怪，像失恋。”

我翻了个白眼：“我本来也很深沉的好吧，明明是你们一直把我当小孩看，我都24了！”

“所以才问你是不是失恋啊！你青梅竹马那小姑娘都快当妈妈了，你呢？”

我思索半天，实在没想起我有过什么青梅竹马，小声说：“当妈妈有什么好骄傲的，我又不是没儿子，我儿子一个欧皇，一个偶像剧男主，一个当代莎士比亚。”

“你就扯吧。”

手上的红疹一直没褪，我不敢再穿短袖出门，于是找姥爷借了几件长袖衬衫出门穿。老家在乡下，我很少来，但四处走了一圈觉得和小时候也没多大变化。

我牵着侄女去路边的杂货铺买玻璃弹珠，还买了不少零食，杏正在换牙，大姐不让她吃零食，于是我们只好蹲在路边吃完再回去。

杏和一群大一点的孩子玩玻璃弹珠，来来回回一局没赢过。我买了一把弹珠申请加入战局，不到一会儿就把所有珠子赢了回来，有个小孩不乐意了，说我以大欺小，说杏厚脸皮，输不起，找外援。说着说着，自己先委屈上了，眼睛眨巴眨巴开始掉眼泪。

杏没见过这种阵仗，拉着我的袖子让我把赢的弹珠还给他们，我才不，输了就是输了，我赢的东西干嘛要还回去。

我请所有小孩儿吃了冰淇淋，然后我们成了好朋友。

杂货铺的老板把零钱找给我，我叼着棒冰，呜呜啊啊地说谢谢。找补的零钱里面包着几枚硬币，我没留意，硬币从指缝滑了出去，骨碌碌地滚远。杏大叫：“至！硬币逃跑了！”

这小丫头，说了多少次要叫舅舅，对别人就客客气气，怎么对我就老是直呼其名。我低头教育了她一番，一回头，一只手伸过来，掌心躺着一枚银币，中指的指根套着银色的指环。

我抬头，打招呼：“前辈好，出差？”

“嗯，出差路过。”

我把硬币收回兜里，牵着杏，说：“噢，真辛苦。什么时候走？”

他没应，低头看了眼杏，问：“你女儿？”

“我侄女，”我摇了摇杏的手，“叫叔叔。”

杏装傻，听不懂，扮哑巴。我蹲下去，小声问：“你怎么啦？”

杏说：“我觉得他像坏人。”

我想了想，觉得杏说得很有道理。于是我也装傻，装不认识，不想多说话。冰棍冻得我牙疼。

过了会儿，卯木说：“我走了。”

我点头，总觉得他看起来有些精神不济的样子，没忍住问道：“你开车了吗？”

卯木停下来：“嗯。”

东京到这里单程四小时，他有病。

“要不要在这里住一晚，”杏望着我，我抹掉她嘴角的巧克力渍，从她瞳孔里看到自己的倒影，好狼狈，“但不要告发我们买零食吃。”

卯木跟我们一起回姥爷家，我牵着杏走前面，他落后几步，一路无话。走到门口，室内已经点亮了灯，能听见大姐和姥爷说话的声音，卯木停在门口，有些怔愣。杏甩开我的手跑进屋子，我推开门，问：“怎么了？”

卯木说：“我——”

“茅崎至！你又带杏吃巧克力！”大姐中气十足的骂声打断了卯木的话，我抖了一下肩膀，抓起卯木的手把他拽进来，推着他走到大姐面前。卯木不愧职场老手，立马进入状态，挂着笑，谦谦有礼地跟大姐问好。大姐站在走廊上，审视的目光越过卯木落到我身上，没说话，卯木站直身子，往旁边挪了挪，试图将我挡住。大姐瞄了他一眼，转身进屋了。

卯木转过来，我第一次在他脸上看到不知所措的表情。

晚饭时卯木被母亲抓着问东问西，得知卯木也加入剧团时，她便顺势问卯木知不知道我的手是怎么骨折的，我抢在卯木开口前说：“爬楼梯踩空摔的，您问他干嘛啊，他很少住宿舍的。”

大姐阴阳怪气：“我还以为你们住一起呢。”

我看她一眼，老妈说：“问你你又不说，提都不提。”

我说：“都过了就不提了吧。”

我和杏吃零食被发现，大姐没收了我的游戏机和手机，杏被罚去写作业，我没作业，就坐在院子外面的路沿上喂蚊子。卯木从口袋里摸出手机递给我，我没接：“要是被我姐看到，你今晚也没手机用了。”

他推了推眼镜，坐下来。

天还没完全暗下去，月亮已经歪歪斜斜挂了好一会儿了，晚风贴着路面细细地吹，卷着尘土，草叶，来源不明的烟灰，还有卯木身上古龙水的味道，很淡很淡，他扔在玄关处的置物篮里，好像是三宅一生，好像又不是。

关于他我有好多事情不明白，摸不准，胸口像揉了一团烂棉絮，理不清，抽不开。

我从口袋里摸出那几枚硬币，对卯木说：“前辈，要不要玩游戏？”

“怎么玩？”

我抓抓头发，问：“你有硬币吗？有吧，你一直有的。我们玩提问游戏，轮流问对方问题，如果不能如实回答或者不想回答，就给对方一枚硬币。”

我看着他：“玩不玩？”

他摸出几枚硬币，说：“你先问。”

我没想到他会答应，随口问：“你放在玄关的那瓶古龙水，是不是三宅一生？”

“是，”他点头，然后说，“为什么跟所有人说骨折是踩空摔的？”

我笑了笑：“从我嘴里说出来，就不算你骗人吧。”

就像现在这样，假话不说出来也就不算撒谎。

他皱眉，垂下眼看着路面，让我想起他接吻时闭眼的样子，于是我问：“和我接吻的时候，你什么感觉？”

“潮湿？”他想了想，“不知道，不记得了。”

我凑过去含住他的嘴唇，他闭着眼，直到我们分开。我问：“你刚刚在想什么？”

卯木摇头：“什么都不想，很空。每一次都这样。”

我说：“该你了。”

卯木说：“想不出来，你问吧。”

“你为什么进剧团？”

卯木给了我一枚硬币。

“不住宿舍是因为加班吗？”

又一枚。

“你和密，什么关系？”

第三枚。

“你手上的戒指，跟他有关系吗？”

“没有。”

“那是什么意思？”这是我第二次问，我发誓，我绝对不会问第三次。

他看了我一眼，把手里最后一枚硬币给了我。

我扯了扯嘴角，撑着地面站起来，说：“游戏结束了吧，我不觉得我再问下去前辈会说真话。”

卯木拉住我的手，说：“我来问。”

我低头看着他。

“为什么总是相信我？”

“不是有那么一种说法么，只要我选择相信，你就不算在骗我。”我觉得他的问题毫无新意，我撒谎，选择相信他，跟他有多大关系？我感到莫名地烦躁，裸露的脚踝一定又被蚊子叮了，好痒，像火在燎。我忍不了了，对他说：“你能不能不要这么啰嗦，你骗我就骗了，还要计较我信不信，你很缺观众吗？找不到成就感吗？能不能放过我啊，对，我就是多管闲事，就当我不想有一个死了会掉进拔舌地狱的室友行不行？”

卯木没说话，周围很静。

过了一会儿，他说：“茅崎，你是不是喜欢我？”

我在他手里放了一枚硬币。

游戏结束。

第二天早上，我被敲玻璃的声音吵醒，拉开窗帘，杏站在窗外，手腕上挂着一条彩线编的绳子，上面坠了一枚硬币。我推开玻璃，杏把胳膊伸到我面前，说："舅舅，你看！叔叔做的。"

我拨了拨硬币，觉得好眼熟，分明就是我的。我打了个哈欠："哪个叔叔？"

"长得像坏人的叔叔。"杏指着小仓库，卯木正和姥爷修葡萄架。

"他还没走啊。"

杏说："叔叔说，你把他的钱都骗走了，只剩一枚硬币，就给我做了手链。"

我摸摸杏的头，说："舅舅没有。"

"你再不起床又要挨骂了。"杏撂下这句话，咚咚地跑开。

卯木走过来，敲了敲窗格："中午好。"

"中午好，"我把睡衣脱掉，套上T恤，"前辈，你又骗小孩，良心真的不会痛吗。"

卯木把手放在心口，说："没感觉，心跳正常。"

我冷笑一声，扔掉睡衣，扑过去亲他嘴唇，手伸向他心脏的位置，被他抓住手腕躲开。

我推开他："做贼心虚。"

老妈开始叫吃饭，卯木应了一声，关上了窗户。

吃完饭卯木便打算走了，他的车停在车站停车场，我和杏被安排送他去车站，否则别想拿回游戏机和手机。

卯木说："你什么时候回宿舍？"

"订了后天的票，周一上班。"

卯木点点头，拉开驾驶室的车门坐进去发动车子。太阳有点毒辣，杏站在不远处的树下对卯木挥手，卯木按了两声喇叭，降下车窗，说："昨天晚上，我问你的最后一个问题，不问我吗？"

我说："什么啊。"

卯木说："我没有硬币了，不想问吗？"

我咽了咽口水，说："问了你会答吗？"

"谁知道。"

我好讨厌夏天，又热又晒，心脏跳得很快，大概是中暑了。我晕着脑袋，勉强回忆起昨天晚上他的提问。

我说："卯木千景，你爱不爱我？"

他没有回答，示意我把手伸出来，我抬起手放到车窗沿上，摊开掌心。卯木的手掌覆上来，带着我的手翻了个面，我蜷起手指，握住了他留下的东西。卯木说："周一见。"

我站在原地，手心里躺着一枚素净的戒指，内侧镌着一串西文字符：APRIL。

卯木千景

Z要结婚了，和一个普通的日本女人。

组织是允许成员结婚生子的，只是我不清楚具体有哪些条件，也不知道Z结婚是不是出于任务需要，毕竟他看起来并不像钟情的人。

婚礼定在周末，从茅崎老家回到东京后的第二天，我去了一趟商场，在导购的推荐下买了一份像模像样，但又毫无特色的结婚礼物。回公寓时路过一座建在城区的小庙，香火寥落，我下车，花高价从年轻的扫地僧手上买了一件僧袍，打算和那份结婚礼物一起，都送给Z。

晚上，Z约我喝酒，地点我定，酒他买。我们便又去了墓园。Z说，我是新婚，不是新丧，你可真会挑地方。

我把礼品袋递给他，说，新婚快乐。

Z说谢谢，然后把袋子里的僧袍翻出来往自己身上套，说，这个好，明天婚礼完我就把新娘的头纱拆了，缝一块到这件袍子上，以后每结一次都缝一片。

我讪笑，你还打算结多少次？

Z说，说不准，明天结婚的是Z，谁知道以后会是谁。

他打开酒，抱着瓶子喝了几口，突然想起来我之前找他拿戒指的事，问，你戒指呢？

我说，输了，输给别人了。

Z狐疑地看我一眼，我说，真的。

组织里的每一个人都有一枚刻着自己代号的戒指，戒指里封着一枚芯片，可以读出基因信息和加入组织的年月日。December的戒指掉进了海里，我手上这枚是从August的遗体上取下来的。Z说，人活着就会有很多变数，今天是这样，明天可能就是另一个样。我还活着，可以继续做卯木千景，也可以换一个身份，做另一个人，但August不能了。书上写，一个人的一生要死去三次，第一次是心跳停止，呼吸消逝，第二次是下葬，葬礼会抹掉他在社会留下的所有痕迹，真正的死亡则是被世界上最后一个记得他的人忘记，那时候，整个宇宙都不再与他有关。他救了我，我发过誓，绝不让他死在我前面，所以一开始组织分工，我选择出外勤，让他留在幕后做支援。可他死了，以August的身份死在不见光的夜里，过完了属于影子的一生，戒指是他留下的唯一的东西，记录了他仓皇潦草的收场。

选择保留August的戒指后，我把我那枚扔给了Z，早上，又把它输给了茅崎。

茅崎一直很在意我手上的戒指，他有意回避，和我接吻，暧昧，但从来不碰到它。公演结束那天晚上，我们有些过火。他舔我的手指，然后和我十指交扣，磨着戒指问我是什么意思，问我是不是打算戴着戒指跟他上床。

第一个问题我没法回答，后者他没让我回答。

那天晚上，我跟随行动组去了目标所在地执行第二次任务。任务完成，但过程不算顺利，撤离的时候背上被人划了一刀，伤口从右边的肩胛骨拉到背心，斜长一道，整个背都湿黏黏的。驻地的医生缝完针，开了镇静止痛的药给我，药里有催眠成分，我在治疗室睡了很久。回到满开宿舍，没见到茅崎，December说他回家了。

我回公寓，失血过多难免感到疲惫，趴在床上又睡不着。是21天法则作怪吧，这副躯体似乎已经习惯了另一个人的存在。我吞了两颗药，醒来后头很昏，昏昏沉沉上了高架，昏昏沉沉开到茅崎的老家。他蹲在路边和一群小孩子玩弹珠，弄哭了一个小孩，然后他给每一个小孩都卖了冰淇淋。小孩子太好哄了，一个冰淇淋，一把弹珠，一条串着硬币的手链就满足了，像猫的幼崽，翻出柔软的肚皮给你摸。我想遇到还是小孩的茅崎，我把所有的糖都给他，他会带我走吧。

那样就不会有April，不会有戒指，也不会有谎言了。

我们在路边玩游戏，我输掉了身上所有的硬币，最后赢回来一枚。我以为他会反问我，没想到他却直接宣布游戏结束，真狡猾，我忘了，他本来就是一只狐狸。

我把那枚硬币送给了他的侄女，离开时，他问，你爱不爱我。

我不知道。

我不知道什么是爱，怎么爱，怎样被爱。

母亲爱抛弃她的男人，她给我生命，不要我；August爱密，他给他活路；August爱我，他留给我痛苦。爱是付出吗，只要付出就会被爱吗？

可我一无所有。

我要回了我的戒指，我曾在那枚芯片里加了一张照片。照片是August拍的，我站在狭窄的通风口，踮着脚偷看教堂的花窗，脸上、脖子上、手上，光影斑斓。

我把戒指给了他，把一切都给他。

（fin）


End file.
